The Twins of Night and Day
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: COMPLETE The Cullens have some admirers, a set of twins from the Salem Wicth Trials. How bad can these girls be? ECLIPSE SPOILERS! Note: Bella is a vampire now, so deal with it! I finshed it at last, hope you liked the wild ride!
1. The Twin Vampires

**_The Twin Vampires_**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter one_

_A tribute to my bestest vampire buddie, Summer, you helped me a lot and you got me totally obsessed with Stephenie Meyer novels. Thanks yous tons, my Rozzy-inspiration, from your 'twin' Jeza, and your bestest sister, Bubbles!_

* * *

Carlisle stared at the strange letter for a long moment. Two three-hundred-year-old vampire girls were looking to come by and visit briefly with the makeshift family of his. Two names were scrawled at the bottom of the elegantly handwritten letter; a neat, pretty signature, _Roz_, and a sort of chicken-scratch, almost eligible one, _Jeza_.

_Roz and Jeza, I wonder what kind of vampires these two are_. He wondered, his wife and adopted children seemed apprehensive, they all waited downstairs. _Alice must have seen _something _about them_.

He took the letter with him, leaving his study to discuss with them the matter of the girls.

Sure enough, Alice was pacing, looking up at Edward every so often. Emmett was fidgeting next to Roselie, who was fiddling with her hair. Jasper was on end with underlying tension, trying to calm everyone. Esme sat next to Bella who was looking cautiously around at everyone.

They all turned to watch Carlisle as he joined them. Carlisle looked to Edward first.

_Alice had a vision?_ He asked silently, Edward nodded slightly. _About two girls? _Another nod. _Do they pose a threat to us?_ No nod, Edward shrugged instead.

Esme went to him and took his hand; she looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Tell me of your vision, Alice," he said simply, sitting in one of the elegant wooden chairs, Esme leaning gently on the arm.

"I see four coming, two male and two female." Alice closed her eyes, trying to focus on the foggy vision. "The females, they're very close but they are completely opposite. One male leads them; he is very fond of the females, like he's their father. The other male is different. They're coming here. They want to talk, the females do at least. I don't know what about, and I don't know when." She shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, that's all I can see."

"Its okay, Alice," Carlisle smiled tightly at her as Jasper took her hand in a gesture of comfort. "They sent a letter. The females are named Rozlynn and Jezalynn. They're twins."

"What do they want?" Bella asked, being the youngest of the Cullens, she was still trying to understand everything about being a vampire. "They can't be all bad if they sent a letter first, right?"

"No, Bella, not always." Edward shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," Emmett shrugged with a familiar grin on his face. "If it's only four, then there's no problem. We can beat them easy!"

Roselie scowled at him, resisting the urge to smack him in the stomach.

"What did the letter say, Carlisle?" Jasper questioned.

"See for yourself," Carlisle tossed the paper lightly onto the table. They're quite strange, those two."

No one moved for a while, yet everyone started at the letter on the table. Finally Roselie sighed and picked it up, reading it out loud.

"_To the Cullens._

_Greetings! We are Rozlynn and Jezalynn Kestrol, twins for the years 1692. Again, greetings! _

_We write to inform you of our interests in your family. Such a large clan of our kind able to keep themselves sane on only the blood of animals. It is something far beyond what we can imagine. Even if we ourselves are animal hunters as well, we still find it amazing so many of you can accomplish it together."_

Roselie's face formed into mask of disgust. "Are they serious? It isn't _that _amazing. Honestly!"

Alice shook her head, as a few of the others smiled. Bella took the letter from Roselie and started to read again.

"_Perhaps our interest in you_ _is a bit odd, and we apologize if this is somewhat troublesome for you. However, because you have been such an inspiration to us, we greatly wish to meet you. All of you including_..."

Bella trailed off, shocked. Edward put and arm around her and picked up where she left off.

"_Including your new addition, Miss Isabella Swann. To you, Miss Swann, or maybe it would be Mrs. Cullen now, to you we say you are lucky to have found a clan of us as kindhearted as the Cullens. We wish you the best of luck in all you do."_

Edward glared at the paper in resentment, he felt uncomfortable that someone knew so much about them. Alice sighed and took the letter from Bella, taking her turn to read.

"_Dearest Cullens, if it is not too much of a burden for you to bother you with, we wish to visit you, even if it is for a brief time. We will be stopping by your territory at the end of the current month or early next if we are somehow held up. We leave the option of meeting or not to you. If you do wish to meet us, as we do to you, please leave the time and place of rendezvous at the local post office. You may leave such a message under our name. If you do not wish to meet with us, leave no message and we will leave without causing a disturbance._

_We hope to finally meet you soon, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Roselie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Isabella._

_Best regards, now and always_

_Roz & Jeza"_

Alice finished reading and put the letter back on the table. Again they lapsed back into silence, all of them still.

"How did they know?" Bella whispered. "How did they know about me?"

Edward tightened his arms around her.

"They've been watching us," Jasper said slowly. "For a while, I'd assume."

"Why are they so interested in us?" Emmett slammed his fist on the table, the legs buckled and the top dented where his hand had hit.

"Emmett," Esme sighed, although she couldn't summon the emotion to be upset about the damage done to the table.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

* * *

"I hope they don't mind meeting us." A girl with long black hair looked sideways at her sister as she picked at her nails. "You think they will?"

"How should I know!" her sister replied, kicking a stone and sending it flying several feet. She looked completely opposite of her sister, her hair was short and warm blonde color.

"What about you, Alex? Do you think they'll meet with us?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I wouldn't know. Why do you want to meet with them so bad?" the man walking in front of the girls responded, shaking his head.

"I think they will, Roz," the boy with him said, looking over his shoulder at her with a smile.

"You're so weird, Caleb, I swear." The blonde girl laughed.

"Sorry, Jeza," he ducked his head.

"Looks like we don't have to wait much longer," the man named Alex said, pointing to the post office not much further up the road from them.

"Thank god!" Jeza sighed.

"I can't wait!" Roz laughed, her dark hair blowing out behind her dramatically in the light wind.

They sped up slightly, already walking faster than a human would. Alex and Caleb fell behind, and waited outside when the girls went in.

"Do you have a message for Roz and Jeza Kestrol?" Jeza asked.

"Kestrol? Yes, would you be Rozlynn and Jezalynn, then?" the stout man behind the glass smiled at them.

"Yes, what's the message?" she shifted her weight in annoyance, Roz shyly hovering behind her.

"Here you go, Miss," he smiled widely as he handed her a plain white envelope. "Are you related to them? The Cullens, I mean. They're an odd family."

"We're not related." Jeza said shortly, taking the envelope and turning on her heels, and leaving.

"Thank you," Roz added quietly, following her sister out. She grinned triumphantly.

"What dos it say, Jeza?" she asked, almost bouncing with anticipation, leaning over her sister's shoulder.

"_Look up_," the blonde girl read confused, furrowing her brows as she started at the two words.

"Really?" Roz asked, looking at the short note herself. "How strange."

The girls looked at each other on the doorstep of the post office, confused slightly. Simultaneously, they turned and looked strait ahead at the wooded park across the street.

* * *

_My first Twilight fic, so take it easy on me...nah, just kidding, you can flame me if you want, I don't car, just help me out so I can write more. Yes, Summer, Roz is you; you just tell me if she does anything that's not you and I'll change it, I swear! _

_Anyway, reveiw me people, I need the motivation to get my lazy ass to work on these things...although I do have the next four or five chapters of this written, I just gotta edit them and get them up. Happy reading, love y'all, and hope to see you in chapter two: Meeting the Cullens!!_


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Meeting the Cullens**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter two_

_This chapter goes to Bella, Happy Birthday, honey!! Sorry if anything seems off about this, but I've been hyped up on drugs all day because of my nasty flippin' cold. ::sneeze, sneeze:: HEY!! That was my fourth double sneeze of the day! YAY FOR ME!!! (I told you I was hyped up on drugs…)_

_

* * *

_

A small fragile looking girl with short, spiky, black hair stood in front of the tree line. She smiled and waved, looking inviting. Roz and Jeza looked at her for a second, and then glanced at each other.

_Should we trust her? _Jeza asked with her dark, rustic-looking reddish-orange eyes.

_Why not? They're trusting us, aren't they? _The eyes of a matching color answered.

They barely lifted their shoulders in a synchronized shrug and walked forward, toward the girl. Jeza shoved the small envelope into the pocket of her grease-stained jeans. Caleb was at their side in an instant, while Alex had chosen to stay back. He had already told the sisters he would leave them as soon as they went to meet the Cullens and he would meet up with them again when they left. He didn't approve of the Cullens' lifestyle, and refused to meet with anyone who 'refused their rightful prey'.

"Rozlynn, Jezalynn, it's so nice to meet you!" the small girl smile at them when they were about a foot away. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Jeza," the blonde sister stepped forward to shake her hand. "My sister, Roz, and our fledgling, Caleb."

Roz smiled shyly and also shook Alice's hand while Caleb only smiled with embarrassment.

"You must be one of Carlisle's fledglings?" Roz asked.

"Oh," Alice chuckled slightly. "Jasper, Bella, and I all have different people who changed us. Bella was changed by Edward, Jasper by a vampire in the south. Edward killed the man who changed me."

"I'm sorry," Roz said remorsefully. "It must be hard living with him."

"Oh no, not at all, I only found out who he was after her was killed." Alice shrugged. "He tried to change Bella and Edward got upset."

"_Tried_ to change?" Jeza raised an eyebrow as they fallowed Alice.

"Edward reversed it," she replied. "It was before he broke down and changed her himself." She grinned suddenly. "They got married first. Bella let me plan the wedding."

The twins exchanged a look of surprise and confusion. They didn't understand why Edward would object to Bella's change only to change his mind and change her later.

"We were changed by the same man," Roz said suddenly.

"We stay with him most of the time." Jeza added. "Caleb stays with us as well."

"We like to stay together," Roz smiled.

"We do, too. Carlisle is very good to us." Alice said. "Jasper and I chose to live with him."

"I see, I see," the sisters said together, looking at each other. They lapsed into silence. Alice led them to the edge of the small town; their house was set back from the road a ways, almost completely hidden in the trees.

An elegant older house set back from humans and surrounded by trees to block all detectable motion and noise. It may have seemed cliché to anyone, vampires and humans who knew too much, but to _vegetarian vampires _it was incredibly practical and useful. Most vampires who set up semi-permanent residence picked places of the same style.

"Jeza and Roz, right? I don't want to introduce you wrong," Alice smiled at them, all three following her up to the door. "And Caleb of course."

"Yes, Jeza and Roz are what we prefer." Roz said politely, smiling back while Jeza scowled.

Alice nodded, and opened the door. "Carlisle, I'm home," she said, beckoning them through the door behind her. "Jasper, Edward, Roselie, Bella, Emmett, Esme, our guests have come."

Roz snuck a glance at her sister, Jeza looked back. Both ignored Caleb's tangible tension. He didn't like new people, especially if they were of his kind. Within seconds, seven more vampires had appeared in the doorways of the foyer and on the stairs.

"This is Roz, and Jeza, and Caleb," Alice said quietly, her family watching cautiously. The black haired girl waved, the blonde merely inclined her head, while they didn't move.

"Shall we move to the living room?" one of the blonde males asked. He looked oldest in human years, and from the way Caleb's nostrils flared, he was the oldest in vampire years as well. He could only be Carlisle.

Jeza and Roz obliged him and all eleven vampires moved from the foyer to the larger, more comfortable room. The girls sat on the small couch that they were invited to while Caleb refused and stood behind them, subtly enough to disguise his distrust. Caleb was uncomfortable with anyone coming too close to the girls; only Alex could be trusted with them in his eyes.

"Welcome," Carlisle spoke again; his _family _situated themselves around him. "I must say your letter caught us off guard little. If Alice hadn't seen that you posed no immediate danger we may not have seen the letter as flattering as it was."

An unearthly beautiful blonde female scoffed subtly. Jeza's eyes snapped to her and she used all her control to keep from glaring. She could _feel _Caleb's mood darken further, but not in the normal way, it was far more intense.

"Excuse me, but Alice _saw_ us?" Roz ignored the scoff, and kept her attention on Carlisle.

"Yes, I see things," little Alice smiled again; she looked the most inviting of the new females, although a dark haired female near her was close. Caleb could smell that the dark haired female was a young vampire, no more than a few years. "Visions of what will happen. That's how I recognized you."

_Of course,_ Roz and Jeza thought simultaneously, Caleb suppressed a growl behind them.

"I saw another male with you, thought," Alice continued. "Where is he now?"

"Alexander doesn't agree with us meeting with you," Jeza answered.

"He's very set in the old way." Roz added, rolling her eyes. "He didn't trust himself to refrain from hunting here."

"We know you're against human prey," Jeza continued, though the way they spoke it sounded like they were one. "He went to hunt outside the territory. We don't know how if he will join us here or after we leave."

"I guess it depends on how things go." Roz sighed. Her dark reddish-orange eyes sad. "He sometimes has problems with his bloodlust, even though he's very old."

Caleb clenched his hands on the back of the couch, one fist behind each girl. _Calm yourself, Caleb, you're acting rashly, _he chided himself.

"I see, thank you for your consideration." Carlisle _did _sound grateful. The girls smiled slightly, only a flicker of a smile.

Silence followed, awkward and uncomfortable on both sides. Jeza and Roz could feel an underlying cause, like a little tickle, in the emotion, as if someone was somehow controlling them.

"Is Alice the only one of you with an added gift?" Roz asked, playing with her dark hair.

The female with curly, brown hair smiled warmly, almost maternally, at them. "No," she said softly. "We are lucky to have four gifted with us."

Jeza's eyes flitted over the others, trying to see if she could guess who they were.

"Perhaps it would be easier for all of us if we introduced ourselves properly." One of the males said. He had bronze colored hair and his eyes were a pretty medium tone in the family's ranges of yellow, gold, topaz, and honey colors.

* * *

_YAY FOR ME!!! My drugs are actually motivating me!!! Be thankful I'm sick, or drugged up, either works! Just not too thankful, I wanna get better, two different drugs every 4 hours sucks! Anyway, of course this chapter is dedicated to sweet Bella, who's birthday it is today (it's September 13th, re-read_ New Moon_ if you don't beleive me on this one). And as always to my bestest friend, and favorite 'sister', Summer. Don't worry honey, you're moment with Edward is coming! (She claimed him, so I called Emmett…and Aubrey, but that's from another vampire series.)_

_Thank-you again, Summer, Roz is fleshing out better and better in my mind because of you…and thanks for the idea!!_


	3. Telling and Sharing

**Telling and Sharing**

_Twins of Night and Day Chapter three_

_This chapter is dedicated to Beeautiful, LilyBilly, TheTrioLivesOn, KoreanHottie, Serena21, Ksangi, and of course Summer (who is now calling herself Rozlynn Kestol, which is flattering!), my loving fans!_

* * *

Jeza felt Roz's attention snap immediately to him. She grinned to herself, _looks like Rozzy's already found something she likes her. _She glanced at him with a little more subtlety, appraising him discretely. _And I can see why, he's very attractive!_

"Perhaps," Carlisle agreed. "Will you start then, Edward?"

He nodded. "I'm Edward," he said unnecessarily. "I can read minds, for lack of a better explanation."

_That could be troublesome, _Jeza thought to Roz, who was focusing on not looking too star struck by him.

_Yes, maybe, but who cares! _She replied, fighting a smile.

_Can he hear us now? _Jeza cocked her head a little. Roz didn't reply, but neither did he. Either he couldn't or he was being secretive.

"Edward, stop it," the brown haired female next to him scolded gently, her eyes by far the darkest of all of them. "I'm Bella, I can nullify the others' gifts. I'm keeping Edward from your thought now." She winked.

"Oh it's okay with us," Roz said immediately, Jeza sighed. "My sister and I share each other's minds anyway. We think it's just a twin thing, thought."

_Smooth, Rozzy-honey, _Jeza chided. "Like the stereotypical twin telepathy on a more pronounced and definite way. And I thank you for your efforts, Bella." She said, and Bella smiled.

Alice poked the male vampire sitting next to her playfully. He seemed to glare at her with all the glory of a child deprived of candy; like he would rather do something else, _any_thing else, but talk to other vampires.

"Jasper," he said, subtly resentful, though Jeza saw something else in his eyes (Roz was preoccupied with tearing her focus away from Edward to notice). "I can influence emotion. Bella is affecting me as well."

Alice smiled, whispering to him, "See, it's not so bad."

"I'm Esme," the curly haired brunette female with the maternal vibe said. "I have no gift, of course."

The twins smiled at her as she did at them. Warmth seemed to radiate from her in tangible waves.

"I'm…_normal" –_he hesitated at the word; could a vampire _be _normal? – "As well, unless you count my strength." Bella smiled triumphantly, though the big male ignored her. His eyes held a wounded pride. "I'm Emmett."

Jeza tried not to grin, now she knew how her sister had felt about Edward. Although, Jeza held her composer together, if only it was just barely that she did. She would eat wood if something other than her eyes gave her away; she was too sure of her own control. She tended to overestimate herself.

Only one was left. The blonde female who had scoffed at them. Jeza smoothed her hair back only to have it fall back across her eye as she turned to the other blonde female. Roz cocked her head to one said, polite interest in her expression now that she had mastered her focus.

"I have no gift, either," she sighed boredly and rolled her eyes, not meeting neither the twins russet-orange nor Caleb's nearly black pairs. "I'm Roselie."

"Oh that's such a pretty name," Roz said conversationally. "It's better than Rozlynn at any rate."

Roselie smiled politely, but her eyes remained cold and uninterested. Her smile almost seemed to be forced and not at all meant to be interpreted as a real smile.

"That's my name," Roz went on, wanting to ward off any silences that threatened to build. "Rozlynn, but most call me Roz, and Jeza calls me Rozzy sometimes."

"Jezalynn is my name," Jeza added to her sister's want to keep conversation. "Our mother thought it was cute it give us similar names. Both spelled with a _z,_ and ending in _Lynn,_ spelled_ l-y-n-n_."

Caleb tensed, surprising even himself that he could tense his body further than it already was. He hated that the girls were being so open with the new vampires so quickly. He introduced himself shortly and formally, offering only enough information as necessary but still enough to keep the girls happy with him.

"I am Caleb, I am both Jeza's and Roz's fledgling." He said, staring at the blank wall opposite him rather than look at anyone. "I can tell the relative age of a vampire through scent alone."

"Really?" Carlisle looked interested as he shifted slightly in his chair "That is an interesting gift. Do you know how it works?"

"Blood, I think," Caleb said shortly, moving his gaze from the wall to Carlisle and back to the wall again. "Four of the others smell like you; they are your fledglings, I assume. The one named Edward smells the oldest of them. Then Esme, then Roselie, and then Emmett. Two of the others have unique scents; Jasper and Alice. The last one, Bella, smells like Edward, and very faintly like you. She is his fledgling." He looked down at Carlisle again, his attitude towards him warming a little. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought; meeting with other vampires. "Am I correct?"

Roz's and Jeza's eyes jumped between Caleb and Carlisle. Both girls were somewhat dumbfounded that their Caleb had said so much to a near stranger. Roz had her moth hanging open a little, and Jeza's eyebrows were nearly connected from furrowing them in confusion. _Why is he being so open? _They asked each other silently. _It's very unlike him._

"You are," Carlisle smiled. "I changed Edward, Esme, Roselie, and Emmett in that order. Others changed Jasper and Alice, and Bella was changed by Edward. Your girl is truly remarkable."

"Thank-you," Caleb replied, a smile twitching on his lips. He was actually starting to feel somewhat comfortable with the new vampires.

"Ridiculous," Jeza whispered. Roz elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Roz smiled at the Cullens. "Caleb normally isn't so friendly with new people. He doesn't really trust anyone."

"Vampires especially," Jeza added, still rubbing her ribs and scowling at her sister. "I'm sorry, I just find it a little odd that he's acting like this."

If Caleb had the blood left to blush, he probably would have. Instead he lowered his eyes to the floor shyly, glancing up at the girls through dark lashes.

* * *

Caleb continued to surprise Roz and Jeza as he started to talk more and more with the Cullens. Jeza soon became restless, she crossed her legs and bobbed her foot. Roz sat still, listening intently, commenting every so often; she kept discretely glancing at Edward and looking away quickly.

"Are you bored?" Alice asked Jeza quietly, almost whispering as the others continued talking.

"No," She replied, glancing at Alice who seemed keen on her answer. "Not bored, just restless."

"Are you sure?" Alice's eyes narrowed slightly, just enough to show she was really concerned about if Jeza was telling the truth or not. "Roselie and Edward were going to go out to the garage, if you wanted to join them. I don't know if you like cars or not, but it may be more interesting than listening to everyone talk."

* * *

_Oh, my god, people! I LOVE YOU!!! I had no idea anyone other than 'Rozlynn' to actually like this! You people really know how to make a girl feel special, honestly! It took me longer than normal to clear all the e-mails from my inbox because of you! You have no idea how cold my fingers are right now because I was typing so fast to get this up for you! Well, Summer, you might know...they're about as cold as that one day you and mummy had to warm them up for me! Anyway, thanks guys, I love you!!!_


	4. Jeza and Cars

**Jeza's Cars**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter four_

_To my fans again…why I'm writing this so fast is all due to you so keep motivating me, 'cause I love it when you do! You don't know how much you flatter me!_

_

* * *

_

Roz looked at Alice when she said Edward's name, but as soon as cars were brought up, she lost interest.

"I love cars, I'd love to visit your garage." Jeza smiled, cars were a passion of hers, while her sister only cared if the 'hunk of metal' would move or not.

Alice looked to Edward. Something seemed to be exchanged between the two of them, though no one else seemed affected. Bella turned to Edward confused, he smiled at her and whispered something. Bella nodded and poked Emmett, pointing to Roselie, then back to Edward. Emmett nodded and nudged Roselie, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. Roselie and Edward stood and Alice told Jeza to go ahead and join them.

_Wait, where are you going? _Roz asked as Jeza followed them out.

_Garage, I'll tell you later if you want._ Jeza replied not turning around.

_Do you want me or Caleb to go with you? _Roz still looked absorbed in conversation.

_I'll be fine on my own. You can keep on talking if you want. _Jeza said, mentally yawning for emphasis of her boredom. You_'d be bored anyway. Stay, talk, have fun._

She was gone, out of the house. Caleb knew and looked at Roz as he sat in Jeza's vacant seat. Roz touched her hand to the front pocket in reply. Caleb knew what it meant. Jeza had been distracted by cars again.

* * *

"What kind of cars do you guys have?" Jeza asked, rather unnecessarily as they were just outside the garage. 

"Many," Roselie replied lazily, flipping on the lights as they walked in.

Jeza grinned; seven vehicles sat in a row. An old Chevy pick-up sat amongst the shiny, new, expensive cars. A Vanquish on the far side of the huge garage caught her eyes first, then a bright yellow Porsche. A Wrangler looked almost as out of place as the Chevy with the Mercedes, the BMW, and the Volvo.

"Who's Chevy? It's in amazing condition," Jeza said, going over to it.

"Bella's, her father got it for her from a friend of his." Edward said, leaning casually against the back wall.

"I didn't think she was that old. This is a fifty-something, isn't it?" she walked around it, inspecting.

"She's not, but it was cheap and she likes it." He said.

"May I?" she fingered the hood. He nodded, watching her, not quite as closely as Roselie was, but still he watched.

Jeza popped open the hood easily, and stared down around inside at the engine, touching things and jiggling other.

"Very nice," she said, leaning over the bumper, looking rather impressed. "Do you keep it up, or does she?"

"I do," Roselie said proudly, tossing her a rag to wipe the grease from her hands off on. "Thought all I've done was fix up the engine a little. Goes a lot faster now."

"Mmm," Jeza nodded, straightening up and slamming the hood down. Her eyes drifted over to the Vanquish again. "Can I look at the Aston Martin?" she asked shyly pointing to the car.

"Go ahead," Edward smiled, he was very proud of his _special occasion_ vehicle.

"Is she yours?" Jeza made herself go slowly over to it, trying not to look too eager.

"Yes," pride dripped from the word.

"V12 engine, right?"

"Yes,"

She whistled appreciatively. "What I wouldn't give for one."

"It was very expensive." He said it like that was reason to stop a vampire from getting something they really wanted.

"Yeah, gas mileage sucks, thought," Jeza paused for consent before looking over the engine. "Had a lot of problems in the cooling system, too. It's a real shame."

"You know a lot about this car," Roselie observed.

"Yeah," Jeza sighed. "Alex use to know Ian Callum pretty well; he did a lot of work with the designing."

"Really?" Roselie and Edward said, not quite in unison, but close.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say _pretty well_," Jeza shrugged, gently running one hand over the beautiful V12 engine. "They meet once or twice while Ian was still in his early stages with her. Alex told me about it a lot, and he took me with him when he was invited to check out the first prototype. I fell in love with it then."

"I got to say, you don't look like someone who'd be a serious car fanatic." Roselie said, hopping onto the hood of the silver Volvo next to the Vanquish. "You don't look the part, but you really sound like you know your stuff."

Jeza smiled, straightening up and closing the hood. "I would say the same about you, but I haven't heard you talk as much as I have."

"Maybe it's a blonde thing," Roselie wondered aloud jokingly. Both laughed and Edward felt like he was missing something suddenly.

"Only if it applies to vampires a couple hundred years old." Jeza smirked. "What's yours?"

"M3," Roselie pointed over he shoulder to the BMW convertible. "Not as much power as Edward's cars but there's quite a kick to it."

"Jeza nodded, assuming the Volvo also belonged to Edward. The M3 convertible had 195 horse power, almost sad when compared to the 300 (the S60 R model did anyway, and that was the model sitting there), and the Vanquish had a staggering 460.

"Who's Porsche?" She asked, choosing just to go down the line. "I love the 911 series."

"Alice's," Edward grinned. "She made me buy her one after she got a bit of an illegal test drive over seas."

"She sure can pick 'em," Jeza said appreciatively. "It kind of fits her, though."

The others nodded. "The Wrangler?"

"Emmett likes going off-road," Roselie smiled at the name.

"The Mercedes is Carlisle's," Edward added, before she could ask. "Jasper and Esme don't really drive. Esme doesn't go out much, and Jasper is usually with Alice if he goes out."

"I see, I see," Jeza looked back at the Vanquish. "It's be ridiculous to think the bikes belonged to them…well maybe not Jasper, but Esme I just couldn't see."

"No, those were a result of Bella being reckless with a werewolf." Edward frowned at that. He was seriously thinking of selling at least Bella's if not his as well.

"A werewolf?" Jeza raised an eyebrow. "There's an interesting story behind that, I bet."

* * *

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, who's good, I typed up two chapters tonight! Woot woot!! Rozzy-honey, I'm sorry, I stole Edward, it just kinda happened!! You understand I'm easily distracted with cars…or trucks I guess... you remember, don't you? To everyone else, I'm sorry, I kinda went off on a tangent there with the cars, but I absolutely love cars now for some reason, thus, Jeza does too! Anyway, all those facts about the Aston Martin Vanquish (except the parts involving Alex knowing Ian) are completely true, I did a report on the Vanquish so I know my stuff!! The Vanquish actually does have a V12 engine, the gas mileage does suck, it did have problems with the cooling system (I now know what that is!), and Ian Cullam did design it. Ask for the link of you don't believe me. Anyway, I'm taking an auto class so my love of cars is really intensifying, I'm scaring guys now with my knowledge! _

_Two things; remember to review, and I LOVE YOU!!!!_


	5. Stories of the Past

**Stories of the Past**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter five_

* * *

"Yes, it's from when I was human though," Bella answered Roz's questioning look. "It started in Forks, after I meet the Cullens, but before I was changed."

Carlisle excused himself, inviting Caleb to his study to continue their conversation. Esme tagged along, as did Jasper. Emmett and Alice stayed with Roz and Bella.

Alice patted Bella's shoulder, and Emmett fidgeted a bit. He wasn't really part of the story anyway.

"We left in an attempt to keep Bella safe from any other vampire attacks," Alice said, remembering the three vampires who were all too keen on killing Bella. All three of them were dead, killed in their separate attempts. "But that's another story."

"They didn't think I would befriend another monster after they left." Bella smiled, remembering Edward's reaction. "Jacob Black wasn't a werewolf, thought, when we were first friend."

"I see, I see," Roz smiled. "I've never meet a werewolf. Are they as childish as everyone says they are?"

"They can be at times," Bella sighed.

"They always are," Alice rolled her eyes.

"They fight well though," Emmett added with a grin.

Roz grinned back. "Jeza would probably love them, then. She loves to fight."

* * *

"I'd love to meet a werewolf," Jeza smirked maliciously. "I'm always up for a good fight."

"You sound like Emmett," Roselie laughed. "He's always challenging Jasper and Edward to wrestling matches."

"Emmett's the really big guy?" Jeza clarified, though she already knew. Edward and Roselie nodded. "He certainly looks like he could beat anyone."

"Well, almost," Edward smiled evilly.

* * *

"I don't think newborns should count." Emmett said, looking at Bella like he was two and she had just stolen his security blanket.

"Did someone beat you?" Roz asked.

"Edward told me to challenge him to an arm wrestling match when I was still less than a year old." Bella looked triumphant again. "I did and I beat him."

"You know how strong newborns always are," Alice shook her head. Emmett had moped for weeks after he was beaten, and it didn't help that they all teased him for it.

* * *

"I do," Jeza frowned and looked down. "I spent time in the south after I was changed. I had to deal with newborns a lot."

"Jasper did, too," Edward said slowly. "He kind of specializes in them now."

Jeza nodded. "And then there was Caleb. He was a challenge even with Roz and Alex with me."

"You were alone when you went south?" Roselie asked.

* * *

"Yes," Roz looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirtsleeve. "We were together after we parted with Alex, when we were still young. But we both wanted to go to separate places so we split up for a while."

"Was it hard to be without your twin?" Alice asked sadly.

"Incredibly, I got very lonely so I went out and found Alex again." She looked up. "I know if I could find him, Jeza could, too, and we could be together again."

* * *

"It was easier than I thought to find him," Jeza smiled again. "And when I did, I was with Roz again."

"I know what you mean," Edward said. "About it being easy to find the one who made you."

"You haven't always been with Carlisle?" Jeza asked.

"No I left him for a while when I was still young." he replied.

* * *

I bet it has something to do with a connection between fledgling and their creator." Roz nodded slowly.

"Where did you go, while Jeza was in the couth?" Emmett asked.

"To London," she smirked in memory. "I was almost accused of being a witch again."

"Again?" Bella repeated. "You were accused of being a witch?"

* * *

"We both were," Jeza wiped as much of the grease off her hands as she could before throwing the rag in the bin with the others. "That's how Alex found us. Awaiting death in a prison cell."

"Really?" Roselie looked interested in their story, when it seemed to end so much happier than her own did.

* * *

"Really," Roz smirked again. "We were both seventeen in 1692, during the Salem Witch Trials. Only we weren't in Salem. One of the girls in our village cried witch and me, and later Jeza."

* * *

"Roz was accused after someone caught her swimming in a pond in the woods." Jeza walked with Roselie and Edward from the garage. "She was floating, and supposedly witches float and humans sink."

* * *

"Jeza was watched very closely after that," Roz said as she picked at he nails. "They thought if one twin was a witch the other must be, too. She joined me only a day later."

* * *

Jeza paused for a moment. "I think I was accused because someone saw fire reflecting in my eyes while I was cooking. They claimed it was proof that Devil had possessed me."

"And you were the only one accused on that charge?" Edward assumed.

"Yes, I'm sure it was just a way to put me with my sister." She sighed.

* * *

"Alex found us then," Roz smiled mistily. "He was feeding on the other accused witches from out village. He saw us and froze."

Alice watched closely as Roz told the story, as did Bella and Emmett. Roz was lost in the retelling.

* * *

"He told us later that he saw how close we were and he wanted to keep us alive and together." Jeza had the same misty expression as her sister. She was also lost in memories. "He changed us that night and took us with him. At first we were appalled by what he had done to us."

Edward felt sympathetic. He had been against changing Bella for almost the same reason.

* * *

"We left him after a few year; after we learned the rules. Then we went separate ways." Roz suddenly looked up at them, brought out of her trance. "You never know how much you need or love someone until you've spent time without them."

"We haven't been apart for more than a few days since." Jeza smiled at her sister as she came into the room. She sat down next to Roz and laid her head on her shoulder, who then laid her head over Jeza's in return.

"Never." Roz agreed.

* * *

_Okay, I'm updating as fast as I can. I only have six official drafts done…so after the next chapter things are going to slow down a bit. I know this chapter was probably really confusing, bouncing between Roz and Jeza's separate tellings, but it worked together well, I thought. Anyway, the conversations were similar enough it my head, that I cut and pasted them into one, editing out the parts that weren't as interesting and putting the other view in place instead. Anyway, my fingers are so frozen with the cold weather that I had to type part of this with gloves one. It was too hard so I gave up. And if you thought Caleb was being a brat, wait until you officially meet Alex. He's being so mean in my mind, I can't believe I created him!_

_Anyway, thanks again to my fans, you don't know how hard I'm working for you! Remember to review so I can work harder for you!_


	6. At Day's End

**At Day's End**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter six_

_I dedicate this chapter to the Cullens, the last was to Stephenie Meyers, but somehow it got deleted. Without all for you guys, this story would not be._

* * *

Caleb joined the girls soon after. The sun had set; they had spent all afternoon with the Cullens and were quite happy with how everything that had happened.

"We should probably go," Jeza sighed, stretching as she stood from her seat squished on the couch with Caleb and Roz.

"Alex will be wondering if we're still alive or not," Roz chuckled, standing up as well.

"We won't kill you yet," Emmett's laughter boomed around them.

"We'll try to get him to come with us tomorrow," Caleb sighed, giving up his seat reluctantly. "That is of course if you don't mind us visiting again."

"Of course not!" Esme cried with a smile, going to give each of them a hug.

"Then, we'll be back for sure," Roz grinned

"Bring your truck," Roselie laughed, having bonded well with the blonde twin. "I want to see it."

"I will, I promise," Jeza's grin matched her sisters.

_You talked a lot about cars, didn't you? _Roz asked silently as they left, waving even after they had started down the long driveway in the dark.

_You knew I would, _Jeza reasoned. _I _was _invited into someone's garage. I saw other cars, now…_

_I know, I know,_ Roz sighed out loud, though they still conversed silently. Caleb trailed behind them happily, he was use to their silent conversations. _You were impressed by their cars, and now you have to show off your stupid truck._

_They had a Vanquish. Even with my truck, I can't top that! _Jeza looked over with big sad eyes.

_Isn't that the car you and Alex helped out on? _Roz recognized the name. How was a bit of a mystery though.

_We didn't do anything, _Jeza rolled her eyes. _Alex's friend designed it all on his own, and we got to see the prototype._

_Same thing, _Roz brushed it off._ Is that how you and that Roselie girl got on good terms?_

_I think so, it's hard to tell. _Jeza smiled oddly _cars have that kind of affect on people._

_Not all people, just guys and weirdos like you. _Roz teased.

_Very funny. _Jeza glared meaningfully at her.

_So what's Edward like? _Roz tried to be subtly, but Jeza could tell she was very interested.

_He's a guy with an interest in cars. _Jeza shrugged. _I don't really know much else. I hit it off better with Roselie. She's a bigger gear head._

_Really?" _Roz wasn't giving up so easily.

_Really, _Jeza changed the subject quickly. _What about Emmett? What's he like?_

_Big and tough, _Roz shook her head. _He seems like the kind of guy you'd be into. A real tough guy. I thought you'd ask about him. _

_Oh, like you weren't subtle with your opinions on Edward._ Jeza teased, Roz stuck her tongue out.

"I liked them," Caleb said suddenly, his hands deep in his jean pockets. "They were a lot friendlier than I would have thought."

"And you thought we ere insane for wanting to meet them!" Roz laughed the mental conversation on the Cullen boys now officially over.

"I though you'd like em, Carlisle seemed to make you realize that though," Jeza added.

"Yeah, and I'm glad," he grinned. "Did you know that Jasper spent time in the south, too?"

"It came up in conversation." Jeza kicked a stone on the road.

"You didn't tell them everything, did you?" Caleb sounded almost ashamed.

"Not everything," Roz said. "They only know about us. Nothing about you, and _nothing _about Alex."

"Besides the thing with the Aston Martine," Jeza added guiltily.

"Alex is going to be furious with you, you know that, right?" Caleb sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Jeza looked down at the road. "But maybe he'll be in a good mood. I mean, he was hunting all day today."

"I'll be in a good mood about what?" Alex appeared behind them suddenly, his dark brown hair windblown an his eyes practically glowing red.

"Nothing," Roz laughed, linking an arm with him. "how was your afternoon?"

"Filling," he said shortly, flashing his bright crimson eyes at her. "How did it go with the Cullens?"

"Great!" Caleb said cheerfully. "We're going back tomorrow, you should come!"

Jeza hung back behind the other three, scuffing her toes in the dirt.

"Maybe I will," Alex turned to look at Jeza over his shoulder. "Did you see anything you liked, Jeza?"

"They have nice cars," Jeza said slowly. "I'm taking my truck tomorrow to show them."

"Anything you liked?" Alex knew both twins well. He knew Jeza was feeling guilty about something, he just didn't know what. Cars were almost always involved in some way.

"BMW M3 convertible, it was real cute, Roz would like it," she skirted the real topic. "And a 911, I know you don't like them but it was cool." She hesitated before quickly whispering. "There was a Vanquish, too."

"An Aston Martin?" Alex dropped back a bit to walk with her now.

"They always do that!" Roz whispered to Caleb.

"I know, but what can you do." Caleb agreed/

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet." Jeza tried to look as happy as she did when she had first seen the car.

"Really?" Alex didn't pry, but the way he spoke made her creak.

"I told them," she said, guilt clear in her voice. "I told them you knew Ian Callum, I didn't mean to, though, honest!"

"It's okay, Jeza," he laughed. "I'm not surprised you did after seeing one again."

"You mean, you're not mad?" she looked up, surprised.

"A little," he sighed. "I'll go with you tomorrow, I think."

"Really?" Roz grinned, turning and hugging him tightly. "This is so great!"

"I want to see that car," he said quietly to Jeza as Roz skipped back to Caleb to chatter about what to do when Alex meet the Cullens.

* * *

_Okay, that's it, no more today, I don't car if it's only two, I can't do it! My fingers are starting to feel funny! Okay, okay, not really, lol, but honestly that's all I have currently… I'll write more, but there's not gonna be two chapters a day anymore unless I can somehow control time. And I'd like to make an announcement, I sneezed four times in a row today… do you have any idea how weird it was, and how much my nose hurt after that? Yeah, anyway, I'm getting better, which is good, because I'm so sick and tired of being sick! And I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm exhausted! I'll update more soon, but only if you guys review! (That's a lie by the way, I'll update anyway! You guys are so much better than my _Masquerades_ fans.)_


	7. Fights and Forgiveness

**Fights and Forgivness**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter seven_

_I'm dedicating this to…Finn from Storm Hawks! You'll see why at the bottom in the author's note ;)_

* * *

Alex was still apprehensive about meeting them, even as they walked up the long drive the next morning. His eyes were still glowing bright red with his most recent meal.

Roz was practically dancing as she walked, happily impatient. Jeza walked slowly, with Alex behind the others.

_Do you think it's a good idea to let Alex meet them? _She asked Roz.

_Why wouldn't it be, _Roz laughed mentally, a grin on her face. _Caleb likes them well enough. _

_But that's Caleb, _Jeza reasoned. _Caleb judges people better than Alex does._

_Alex will like them,_ Roz insisted.

_But he hates all that renounce the old ways. _Jeza countered truthfully. _He is ancient, even for our kind._

_Alex will like them. _Roz said again. _Caleb never trusts anyone, but he's still found friends in the family._

_Caleb's trust and Alex's favor are two very different things. _Jeza stopped when her twin turned toward her and glared.

"What do you mean?" she asked out loud. They only talked out loud when they were upset with the other and wished to bring the others into their argument.

_You know what I mean,_ Jeza hissed, she didn't want to announce her unease yet. She glared back, her russet-orange eyes snapping like fire. _It's too late to go back now so go on. Caleb and Alex are going to wonder what's wrong with you._

_I'm telling you, Alex will behave. _Roz said haughtily, turning and marching up the drive again. Caleb hurried to catch up.

_If you say so, _Jeza replied, slipping the comment in before Roz raised walls against metal conversation. Jeza shook back her hair and sis the same. Only when they were beyond annoyed or angry did they close off their thoughts from each other.

* * *

Jeza had parked her truck near the garage early and went back to join her_ family_ to walk with them.

Roselie was leaning against it now, a smirk on her face. She looked good against the bright blue paint, like a car magazine model posing for a cover shot.

"She's pretty, ain't she?" Jeza laughed; Alex went with her to the truck and Roselie.

"Very," Roselie agreed with a grin. "Edward said it was nice, but too big for him."

Roz scowled, passing by with Caleb and going inside. Emmett's huge frame squeezed through the door after them; he had come to see the huge vehicle

"Too big," his laughter was just as big and booming outside. "It's just perfect!"

"Thank you, I rather think so, too." Jeza bowed playfully. Quickly remembering who had come with her. She smirked lightly. "This is Alexander, or Alex."

"Alex, please," he looked inviting as he shook the hands of the acquaintances. Jeza looked at him; he was pretending for her sake. He knew that how he acted mattered to the girls in public, but in private was his own matter. He would do nothing to disappoint them in public no matter how they disappointed him. Caleb was just kind in public to their friends.

"Alex, these two are Roselie and Emmett," Jeza continued.

"Do you want to meet the others?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure they'll want to meet you," Roselie added, eyeing Alex with subtle interest. Jeza understood; he was breath-takingly handsome to mortals, and to vampires he was equally gorgeous and elegant.

Alex smiled. The Vanquish could wait if it meant the pleasing his fledglings, his daughters…no matter what they had done in his eyes. The four of them went inside.

* * *

Alex was introduced to the other Cullens and them to him. Neither of the girls met the other's eyes long enough for a conversation to start.

"The girls told us that you changed them when you met them in a jail cell," Carlisle spoke level with Alex. He thought understood that Alex would do anything for the girls, just as he would for his family. "Why?"

"They reminded me of someone," Alex replied sparingly. "I couldn't bear to see them die, so I did the only thing I could to keep them from death."

Both girls looked at him with reserved affection, and an underlying fear that no one saw.

_Do you see now?_ Roz said, her walls lowered now, Jeza's had been lowered when they left each other outside. _I told you Alex would be nice._

_Yes, _Jeza replied, not bringing up that it was only him playing nice. _Am I forgiven?_

_There is nothing in need of forgiveness. _Roz mentally smiled at her. _You just spoke your mind._

Jeza smiled in the irony of the words. _It's hard to do when you speak through thought, Rozzy._

_True, very true._

* * *

"Are you planning on staying here long?" Roselie asked as she test drove Jeza's huge truck, Emmett sitting in the back seat by himself.

"I don't know," Jeza replied, putting her feet up on the dashboard and leaning back against her seat. "It all depends on how Alex is feeling about you after today."

"Anything we can do to make him like us?" Roselie laughed.

"We want to keep you around for a while longer." Emmett winked at her.

"I don't know," she grinned, repeating herself. "He doesn't like anyone, really."

"You said the same thing about Caleb and he fits in just fine." Emmett grinned back.

"Caleb and Alex are very different." Jeza's expression fell. "Caleb fallows us; we trust you so he does, too, no matter what. If we're happy, he's happy. Alex…well, Alex is Alex."

She couldn't say anything; she didn't want to be in any more trouble than she already was. Alex was playing nice for the time being to show that he wanted to stay with her. He knew that if he was too rash, she and Roz would leave him to stay with the Cullens. Both had already found their niche in the family in such a short time, and they were willing to. He was terrified no matter how much he tried to hide it.

* * *

"He runs your life, doesn't he?" Bella sat on the floor with Edward, Alice, and Roz.

"No, he doesn't _run _our lives," Roz said slowly, looking over her shoulder to make sure Alex wasn't nearby. "He looks at us as his daughters, I think. He spoils us. But sometimes he's too controlling."

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?" Edward asked, absently running his hands through his hair.

"Kind of, I guess," she shrugged. "But he's the closest thing we've ever had to a father. We were abandoned by our real father when we were five. Alex was there, and he did save our lives. He's allowed to be a little harsh."

"Really random question," Alice tugged a spike in her hair. "But how old is Alex?"

* * *

_Okay, I know I told some of you this would have been up yesterday, but I updated one of my long forgotten fics instead. Anyway, I was zone-ing out on _Storm Hawks _on _Cartoon Network _while I was writing this chapter and I just couldn't help it, I had to say something about Finn, he's just so funny! I love him, and I CLAIM HIM!!! _

_Anyway, sorry, but here's chapter seven, as promised…and Alex, oh god, Alex. You're all gonna hate him at the end of the next chapter if you're perceptive, otherwise, chapter nine is really gonna be killer. I apologize for anyone that actually likes Alex! Anyway, see you in chapter eight: Alex, Oh, Alex!!_


	8. Alex, oh Alex

**Alex, oh Alex**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter eight_

_This chapter is dedicated to Dane Cook, I was watching one of his stand up specials as I typed this. Dane, I love you!_

* * *

Jeza played with her hair; pulling it back into a short ponytail and letting it fall back around her face in a warm honey colored halo, covering her right eye. "I don't know. Alex is ancient. Way older than three hundred, probably older than a thousand. He never told us, he always changes the topic when we ask."

"You honestly have no idea how old he is?" Emmett stared at her in open-mouthed surprise.

"I honestly don't." Jeza confirmed. "Roz doesn't and I'm pretty sure Caleb doesn't either. All we know about Alex from his time before us is that he killed the woman who changed him."

"Well, that's weird, do you know why?" Roselie asked as she parked the big truck in front of the garage and the three of them jumped out.

"Not a clue," Jeza laughed and lowered the tailgate so she could sit on it. "He always told us…"

* * *

"_My life started over when you girls joined me. Nothing before matters and nothing else ever will if it's not with you._" Roz recited the words from memory. "He still tells us that if we ask. We don't ask anymore, we got sick of the answer."

"I could see why," Bella laughed softly.

"That's so cute!" Alice said.

"It would make a good line in a romantic movie." Edward said. "Well if you changed the _girls _out with the love interest's name."

Roz grinned; she felt Jeza's mental presence as she pulled up again. "My sister's back with Roselie and Emmett. They're talking out by her truck. I should go tell Alex."

"Why? He's no that overprotective of you, is he?" Bella snorted, Edward had been just the same when she had been human.

"No, not overprotective," Roz laughed. "He wants to see a car though. Jeza told him about you guys having a Vanish, or a Vanquish, or something."

* * *

"He's really excited to see it, hasn't seen one in years." Jeza swung her legs out in front of her like a child. "I think it's his only reason for coming today."

"Someone so protective of his children is so distracted by cars," Roselie shook her head. "He must have more lug nuts and pistons in his head than we do."

"I don't know if that's possible." Emmett said.

"Of course it's possible!" Jeza laughed. "There's _our _level of fanatics, then people like Alex above us, and finally, the highest level, the people who eat, breath, and _live _cars, _literally_. Those are the big guns who design, build, test, and all that professionally. Ian Callum would be one in _that_ level."

Roselie smiled and nodded. Emmett grinned and hopped up onto the tailgate with her. "Do you have to get him?" he asked putting and an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"You don't have to get him, do you?" Edward wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him for a second. "We don't want to give you up yet."

"Jeza's lazy, she won't come get him." Roz smiled, she _loved _getting such attention from him. _Right, Jeza? You're just too lazy, _she thought to her sister.

"Well make her move then," Bella laughed.

"I should, and I think I will." Roz replies, repeating it mentally. "She maybe upset about it, but she won't risk upsetting Alex. She's more careful about that than I am."

"Do you get in more trouble then?" Edward teased.

"No, I still get in more trouble," Jeza exaggerated a sigh as she walked by with Roselie and Emmett. "I'm more careful for a reason."

Roz grinned. _They're in Carlisle's study, I think, if you wanted to know._

_Thanks, I'll check there first, then. _Jeza turned back to her two new friends. "I think he said he would be in Carlisle's study."

"Then we go this way," they heard Roselie say before the three left.

"So you're not the troublemaker." Bella leaned back against a chair, flipping on the television and switching through channels lightning fast.

"Nope, Jeza just likes being in trouble, I guess," Roz shrugged, a sudden darkness in her eyes.

* * *

Emmett knocked on the study door when they got to it. Carlisle's voice welcomed them in.

Jeza smiled and said hi. Esme hugged her, Jasper nodded, and Carlisle said hi back. Caleb smiled widely and Alex looked just as stiff and normal as ever. Jeza could see his well-hidden mistrust and a lack of comfort. She tried and failed to smile at him.

"Just wondering if I could steal Alex or a little bit. There's something I wanted to show him." Jeza asked, giving him a meaningful look

"Of course, not a problem." Carlisle smiled. "Is that the only thing or did you want something else?"

"No, just Alex," she chuckled. "I'll bring him back soon."

Jeza, Emmett, and Roselie left with Alex, picking up Bella, Roz, and Alice when they got Edward; after all, the car being shown off was his.

* * *

"So Jeza did say I knew the man who designed this," Alex smiled tightly. "Yes, I did, Ian Callum was a very interesting person."

"It must have been a kind of dream come true." Alice grinned as he looked the car over, strangely withdrawn. "Especially for someone who likes cars as much as you."

"It was very interesting." He replied. "May I borrow the girls for a moment? I want to speak to them privately for a moment?"

"Oh, not a problem," Roselie grinned as Roz and Jeza went with Alex outside again. "He didn't stay and pick at the cars as much s I thought."

"Yeah, he didn't even look it over as much as Jeza did. Something's funny about this." Edward stared at the door for a while after it had closed behind them.

"What do you think, Alice?" Bella asked. No reply at first, so she said it again. "Alice?"

the other four all looked over at Alice when she still didn't reply. Alice's eyes were almost blank, focusing on something the others couldn't see. She looked appalled and almost afraid at whatever it was she was seeing. Suddenly she blinked and looked away, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she whispered, "Bella, make it stop!"

* * *

_I know, I'm horrible, I shouldn't have left you on such a cliffhanger, but I can't help it. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I could keep the next few paragraphs on this chapter because it would ruin the suspense I really wanted to put in it. But anyway, this about Alex and his relationship with the girls for a second and I think you'll get what's going on next. If not, then you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Let me tell you one thing, I didn't plan it, Alex just did it on his own! I'm appalled at him, and I'm very mad as well! You'll know why soon!_ Oh le suspance!_(french) Next time: Chapter Nine, Alice's Vision_


	9. Alice's Vision

**Alice's Vision**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter nine_

_Dedications? Um…how about you? I mean you deserve something after having to put up with that suspense for a whole day!_

* * *

Bella didn't hesitate to nullify the vision before questioning her. "What did you see? What's wrong?"

"Roz…" Alice wiped the tears from her cheeks, her eyes still afraid. 'And Jeza…I can't…believe…"

"Alice, you aren't making any sense," Edward held her shoulders and looked her strait in the eye. "What's wrong with Roz and Jeza?"

Alice looked up, straight back into Edward's eyes. "It's Alex."

"What about Alex? Where are the girls?"

Caleb looked anxious and worried as he rushed through the door of the garage and walked right up tot he five of them, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper behind him.

"They left with Alex just now," Emmett looked at Caleb, concerned and suspicious. "Why?"

"Alice was just going to tell us about a vision including them," Bella said, her eyes flashing to Alice then back to Caleb.

"What did you see?" Caleb was set on an answer, his eyes snapped to Alice. Japer when to her and put his arms around her. "What is he doing?"

"You know?" Alice's head shot up. "You know about him?"

"I've known for a while." Caleb looked ashamed and disgusted. "I don't trust him alone with the girls anymore."

"Why?" Esme asked concerned. "What's wrong with Alex?"

Edward dropped the wrench he had been fiddling with. Bella suddenly remembered she had stopped blocking his power when she stopped Alice's vision. Now Edward knew too.

"He's very temperamental." He said shortly. "And very violent when she's upset or angry."

"He's very angry." Alice shivered. Caleb cussed under his breath; his word harsh in everyone's highly sensitive ears.

* * *

"I told you that Vanquish was pretty sweet." Jeza was still smirking slightly as they ran through the woods a bit. Just a ways away from the house now, just far enough for the conversation to be private from vampire ears. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Yes, the car was great, but," he looked over at Jeza, his whole face was blank. His eyes usually filled with emotion were empty. "You betrayed me, Jeza, dear. You told _them _about me." His eyes slipped to the other twin slowly. "Roz, you did, too."

Both girls suddenly knew what was coming. They each took a step back and grabbed the others' hand, squeezing it tight in fear.

"I'm ashamed of you, girls." He continued, taking a step towards them; they took and involuntary step back. "You know how I feel about this kind of thing. You also know I do not trust, or approve, of their kind. Still, you told them. You told them more than they needed to know. More than you needed to say. Why, girls?"

"Alex, please," Roz begged.

"We didn't mean to, honest." Jeza's lip trembled

"We swear we didn't." Amber-colored tears spilled from their dark orange eyes.

* * *

"Jasper, Emmett," Carlisle looked at the two of them. "I think you are going to be the biggest help. Jasper, try to calm him down."

Jasper nodded, summoning his powers the best he could in preparation, getting a feel for them at full strength after having been diluted for so long. He could already feel Alex's tension.

"Emmett, you'll need to restrain him." Emmett nodded as well, clenching and unclenching his huge fists. "Bella, Esme, do you think you can get the girls away?" They nodded as well, and Bella pulled back all of her power from everyone again. "Edward, Alice, you need to tell us were to go. Caleb, tell us anything you think can help. Roselie, help him look out."

And then hey moved; from the garage and into the trees.

* * *

"Alex, please," Jeza whimpered, her cheek red and starting to turn purple and blue. Tears were stating to run heavy trials down her face.

"We didn't mean to, please," Roz sobbed, holding her leg by the ankle where the bone had broken.

"You may not have meant to, girls," Alex growled, his bright crimson eyes were ablaze and dark with anger. "You told them so much, how do you know you can trust them? How can you dare tell them? What possessed you!"

Jeza dropped beside her sister, her arm having snapped where he had hit it. Both girls were sobbing quietly, not daring to raise anymore noise than a whisper. Wind blew by sending leaves tumbling to the ground around them. One leave close to Alex burst into flames as it fell past his shoulder.

"NO!" Jeza cried softly, scooting back slightly. "I didn't mean to! I lost control! I swear!"

"Lost control?" Alex stopped the little fire out before it could grow any larger in the mass of dead leaves on the ground. "Your control is deplorable, dearest Jezalynn. You lose control often around me. How do I know you do not lie?"

His voice was quiet, full of false hurt and concern.

"I would never lie to you, Alex, honest!" Jeza insisted, inching back and away from her sister. She didn't want Roz to get hurt accidentally.

"I'll teach you better control, then, Jezalynn, dear." He whispered, tears dripped fast from her scared eyes.

* * *

"Which way?" Caleb asked, already walking into the trees.

"They're near a stream," Alice said, Jasper still holding her hand as the rest of the Cullens fallowed them. "It should be this way."

"Are you sure they're near water?" Caleb turned his attention to her sharply.

"Yes, it's not much though," Alice looked confused. "Just a little creek."

"If it's flowing water it'll be enough." Caleb turned forward again, marching purposefully, urgently, in the direction Alice pointed.

"I don't understand," Bella fallowed behind slowly. "Why is water such a big deal?"

"Different reasons, it depends who's closer to it." Caleb said shortly, almost snarling.

"Is it good or bad?" Roselie asked.

"Both," He didn't look at anyone, just strait ahead. "It could be good to Roz, but it will be very bad for Jeza."

* * *

"Come here," Alex beckoned to Jeza. "I'm going to help you with your control."

"Please don't," Roz cried, reaching for Jeza's hand as she got up and unwillingly fallowed Alex to the tiny stream of water trickling through the leaves. Alex too her hand and pulled her gently towards the water. To anyone unaware of Alex's ability, they would simply think he was helping her to sit in the water. Except for the pure terror in her eyes as her body lowered, getting closer.

Slowly the water retreated back as someone's voice shattered the near silence. "STOP!"

* * *

_Okay, now you know why I'm so appalled at Alex. I seriously had never intended to have him do anything like this, but as I wrote it out, it explained more and more, and made more and ore sense. Unfortunately when everyone decided to let me in on this stupid secret, I was half asleep on NyQuil. So I ended up dreaming this little scene because my eyelids wouldn't stay open long enough for me to write it. I'm still writing the next chapter's first draft so it may take me a while to get it up. Updates are going to be coming a lot slower now. Sorry! Plus, my father is really against my writing so I have to limit my time on the computer a lot._

_Thank you all for putting up with me in that horrible suspense. I really am sorry I had to be so cruel and leave you hanging like that. Caleb is being a lot better now and it kinda makes up for Alex. As always; read and review. You encourage my writing more than you know! This is officially my longest fanfic as of this chapter, as well as my most popular and most reviewed. THANK YOU FOR EVER FOR THAT!! I love you all, and if I had it my way, I'd give each and every one of you, my version of an Emmett-style bear hug!_


	10. Fearful Secrets

**Fearful Secrets**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter ten_

_Dedicated to vampires in general, you may not have saved me from the hells of a catholic school but you haven't left me…yet!_

* * *

Eight Cullens and Caleb saw Alex lowering one bruised, battered, and bleeding twin into a tiny stream that seemed to be moving away from her. The other twin was just as bruised and battered sitting a little bit off, leaning toward the other two in horror.

"Do not interfere, Caleb," Alex looked over his shoulder only long enough to see them standing around in a semi-circle. "Jezalynn wants this to happen. Right, dearest?"

Horrified, Jeza nodded, her eyes crying out. Roz looked too afraid to speak.

"Don't stop, Roz, we'll keep Jeza safe, I promise. Just don't stop." Caleb said, moving slowly towards the twin on the ground. Hesitating as Alex lowered Jeza just a little more.

"Tell us what to do," Bella stood fearfully next to a tree.

"Do not interfere!" Alex yelled, dropping Jeza's hands. For a sickening second, she fell to the water that was unable to retreat fast enough.

Emmett jumped forward to grab Alex as he advanced on Caleb. Roz tried to get up but fell with a cry of pain. Bella was t her side in a sec9nd and Esme flew to catch Jeza before she touched thee water. The twins were picked up and carried behind the others to check over their more serious wounds. Carlisle did what he could while still keeping Alex in view.

"Bella, Jasper, do what you can," he said as he set first Roz's leg, then Jeza's arm with sticks and cloth strips torn from his light jacket.

Emmett struggled to restrain Alex as though he was fighting his own body along with his opponent's. Jasper stood in a braced stance, staring at Alex, while Bella stood next to him, her eyes closed in concentration. Edward stood at the ready to help Emmett if he had to. Alice and Roselie backed toward Esme and Carlisle. Caleb stood between Alex and the Cullens who were using their gifts against him.

"You defy me as well, Caleb?" Alex's red eyes made him look far more evil then e otherwise would have. His voice was low and dark, intimidating to no end. "I may have given you to the girls but I would kill you without a second thought."

"I defy you for the girls' sake." Caleb said, growling noise distorting his words slightly. "Have you ever stopped to look at what you do to them?"

"Why? They are my daughters; I can do what I wish with them. They wouldn't leave me." He laughed demonically.

"You have twisted their thoughts about caring for the girls whom you call your _daughters_." Edward's voice was dangerous.

"Who are you to judge me, boy?" Alex growled as Emmett tightened his arm around the older vampire's neck.

"Don't even dare ask that!" Alice screamed from her spot between the girls. "Look at them! They're _terrified_ of you! You've corrupted them to be insanely loyal to you just because _you _were the one who changed them. If anyone here was been betraying anyone else, it would be you to them. Not the other way around."

Jeza and Roz started at pixie-like Alice. Could the term _looks can be deceiving _ever stand more true?

Alex jerked forward in Emmett's huge arms. Emmett gritted his teeth and tugged him back tightly. Bella's face twisted in pain for a second and she gasped, one tear squeezed through her tightly shut lids.

"Get the girls away." Caleb ordered, glaring at Alex with intense hatred.

Rain started to fall through the sparse leaves. Alex looked triumphant. Caleb stripped off his jacket and threw it behind him.

"Cover Jeza quickly, and get her somewhere dry." He said urgently. Carlisle threw the jacket over Jeza's face and exposed arms ad picked her arms up without question. Alice hoisted Roz into her arms and, with Esme and Roselie, they departed.

"What are you doing to me?" Alex suddenly roared, a hint of terror lacing in his enraged voice.

"Alexander, I do believe you don't know about the gifts of these wonderful vampires." Caleb laughed gesturing to Jasper and Bella behind him. "You see, the male, Jasper, has the ability to affect emotion. And the female, Bella, can nullify gifts. Edward over there" –he pointed to Edward who was slowly inching closer to Emmett and Alex for help. – "He can read minds. You have no sanctuary left now."

Alex's angry eyes started to fog up slightly in terror. "I'm far older, far stronger; they do not stand a chance against me!"

He was trying to convince himself along with the others. Suddenly Jasper and Bella gasped; Jasper staggered back a step and Bella fell to her knees. Both gnashed their teeth together and fought back the mental attacks.

"Against one you could win," Caleb laughed in a way that somehow fell between being evil and being gloriously victorious. "But you face four besides myself."

* * *

Jeza moaned uncomfortably beneath the coat that covered the flesh that would otherwise be bared to the rain.

"Please, get her out of the rain." Roz begged concern oozed from her words, concern more for her sister than herself at all. "She can't get too wet; it would take too long to build a fire in this weather."

"Roz," Jeza's voice was rasping and barely audible. "Roz, they are coming for us, we must run. We are no longer safe."

"Oh, hurry," she's getting wet!" Roz was gaining strength as Jeza's weakened. "Hold on, Jeza, we're nearly there."

"Where is Alex?" Jeza mumbled and moved again slightly. "He told us to wait for him. He must be on his way back."

"What is she talking about?" Roselie looked scared.

"She's remembering." Roz stared at the stirring figure beneath Caleb's jacket. "Remembering our past."

* * *

"Leave, I cannot risk putting you inn danger." Caleb commanded the others, glaring death at Alex. "The girls would never forgive me if any of you got hurt."

Bella's cheeks were soaked with tears of pain as she lay on the cold, wet ground. Jasper was kneeling; he looked like he was bracing himself against the pain to keep himself focused on Alex. Edward sat stroking Bella's hair with her head in his lap. Emmett found it increasingly difficult to hold Alex back.

"No," Bella's voice was weak. "We stay until he is under control."

"I will never be controlled, child." Alex roared with a malicious laugh. "Surely you must know this."

"Then I will teach you control," Caleb roared back. It was hard to tell which was more intimidating. "Have you not told Jeza and Roz the same thing?"

"You cannot turn my words against me." Alex jerked wildly for a moment before he broke free of Emmett. "I control myself and any others I wish to."

* * *

_Chapter ten, all right!! Thanks for sticking with me this long! Special thanks to all my reveiwers, you know who you are! You guys have been awesome for your words of encouragement, you help a ton!_

_I apologize it has taken me so long to get this up; I'm having more problems with Daddy Dearest. And I won't be able to update again till like Monday or so…I'm going up to my friend's cabin and I will have no access to the internet. But before I do, I have one assignment for _all_ my readers, even you, the ones who still haven't reviewed! I wanna know one thing…who do you like better? Roz or Jeza? Something's gonna happen, and I wanna know who is more popular. Next time: Chapter eleven, Opposites!_


	11. Opposites

**Opposites**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter eleven_

_No dedication this time due to my lack of thought at the moment…thanks a lot, girls! And if I must be pushed for one, this goes to the creators of Avatar._

* * *

"Let me sit outside a moment." Roz said as they reached the garage. "I'll be fine, I promise. Get her inside, I'll fallow inn a minute."

Alice set her down softly, hesitating when Esme and Roselie fallowed Carlisle and Jeza in. Roz nodded to let her know she could go as well. She stood I the rain a little while, enjoying and savoring the soft drops of water on her skin.

_How close, Jeza? _She asked silently, sensing her twin's restless movements had eased, and almost stopped.

_Close enough. _Jeza's mind-voice was still weak, but gaining strength quickly. _Remind me to thank Caleb for his jacket. It may have saved me life._

_That close?_

_Yeah, _Jeza shivered as she pulled the jacket closer around her.

"We'll be fine if any of you would want to go help." Roz said as she hopped through the door. "So long as Jeza stays dry and Alex stays away, we'll be fine."

"We will stay." Carlisle replied while he set Jeza's arm in a much more permanent split. "Would you care to explain the urgency with the rain?"

"Roz and I are different in many ways." Jeza said, slowly flexing the fingers on her injured hand. "We're very much opposites. The most evident difference is in our appearance."

"But another lies in our other gift. The gifts we don't speak about." Roz stayed back from her sister to drip on the floor. "We're like day and night."

"Light and dark," Jeza continued. "And in the most obvious, the one our gifts come from."

"Fire and Water," Roz lifted her hand, palm up, and all the water from the floor slowly rose to join the bubble forming in her hand. "I am the night twin, the dark twin, the water twin."

"I am the twin of light, day, and fire." Jeza shivered once, grabbing a paper towel off the rack and held it in front of her. Slowly it started to smoke and the end smoldered a little. "Water can weaken me to the point of mortality. I got close just now."

"That's why Alex was trying to dunk you in the stream? Why Caleb threw you the jacket when it started raining?" Roselie looked from one girl to the other. Roz's water bubble was loosing its cohesiveness and dribbling back on the floor again. Jeza's paper towel smoked sluggishly but burned no further.

"If she would have gotten too wet in this condition…" Roz shook her head.

Jeza sucked in a breath. "I would have died."

* * *

Alex reached his hand out to Emmett as he lunged to restrain the ancient vampire again. Emmett froze as if he had just turned to rock. His arms snapped behind his back and he fell back against a tree, looking like he had been tied to it. Alex's lips turned up in a leer as she turned on Caleb, Edward, Jasper, and Bella.

"Who shall go next?" he asked, sweeping his hand around with a flourish. "The rest of you will be much easier to deal with, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, I can't hold him back any longer." Bella cried, her eyes flooding over. "He's just too strong."

"It's okay, love," Edward whispered, stroking her hair as she lay in a ball on the ground.

"Well, the girl is already less of a challenge than one could hope for, she's already seriously fatigued and probably in pain." Alex laughed and turned his attention to Jasper. "You, though, you look quite strong, like you could fight in a war!"

Jasper clenched his fists, his gaze dropping to Emmett, still as stone on the ground, to Alex, who looked like he was merely bored with present events.

* * *

"I know how to keep Alex away." Jeza said suddenly, having recovered from the rain, but she still wore Caleb's jacket. "At least for a time."

"How?" Esme asked as they sat and waited for any news about the others. Jeza could hear the question echo in her head as Roz asked it silently.

"Alex loves us, despite his methods of dealing with us." She continued, looking at Roz with an eyebrow raised. Not giving away a single word, even mentally, Roz got it immediately.

_That? _She said silently. _Would it really work?_

_If we know Alex as well as we think we do, of course it will._ Jeza replied.

"Our plan may not work completely, but it will keep him away long enough for us to ready ourselves to fight back when he returns." Roz said, her thoughts and Jeza's molding into a single plan.

"It will buy time at the very least, but if it goes as we think it will, it could keep him away for good." Jeza smiled, Roz copied it exactly.

"Are you sure it will work so well?" Roselie asked suspiciously.

"The worse case scenario would be Alex somehow committing suicide." Roz said.

"Best case scenario, he will leave until, if ever, he can change his way." Jeza added.

"You're sure?" Alice looked doubtful. Both nodded in unison.

"Tell us your plans." Carlisle leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

* * *

"Now what?" Caleb asked when Jasper had been easily disabled in the same way as Emmett had. "You said the other two would be no challenge, and as soon as I am restrained, you'll have only seconds to grab the girls before we'll be on you again."

"I relish the challenge of taking all of these _Cullens _on." Alex laughed. "Only Carlisle and the one behind me looked like true challenges. With the big one down, and so easily, the other will be of no interest. Eventually I'll have the girls away with me where you cannot fallow."

"I will find them anywhere, you forget they changed me." Caleb glared and grinned.

"Then I will simply kill you." Alex said innocently.

"Please don't, Alex," Jeza appeared behind a tree, walking slowly towards him, Roz just behind her.

"We could never be happy without him, Alex," Roz added.

Alex looked shocked, and he stared at the two of them as they went and each took one of Caleb's hands.

"Of course," Alex creaked and uncertain smile, though the rest of his face was tense and angry again. "I'd do anything for you girls."

"Yes, or we will tell the Vultori of what you've done in the past." Jeza laughed, light and bell-like in its mockery.

"As I said," his voice tightened and fear flickered quickly in his eyes, no one but the girls saw it. "Anything for you girls."

"Well, Alex," Roz swung her splinted leg shyly to scrap the soul of her foot against the grass, barely skimming the dirt. Jeza huddled closer to Caleb, keeping her hand her barrowed rain jacket to keep it dry. "We need some time apart."

* * *

_Okay, the girls drained me down to like zero creativity, and brainpower. And thanks to my _two _voters…Jeza got one vote, and Roz got one vote. So my surprise was a little ruined from what I had planned. So instead, both girls have come out to say hi and give all you of you a hug…one from each girl, you lucky people you. So Roz, Jeza, here are you're fans, treat them nice, they love you._

_Receiving hugs from the girls this time are(in order of reveiws): TheTrioLivesOn-7, Kay12693-5, Roz!-4, KoreanHottie and rodentsOfUnusualSize(I'm calling you ROUS from now on!)-3 each, elusory and chocoholic1614-2 each, and the single reveiwers; Beeautiful, LilyBilly, serena21, Ksangi, MoriaRownlands, OMGit'sMaggie, darkheartedmage, A Forgotten Fairy, and my newbie, BangxHeadshot. Thanks, everyone, hope you liked your hugs from the girls! I have everyone of these sixteen names written on my arm now!_

_Thanks again and keep reviewing me…if the girls are nice and tell Caleb, he might come next time to deal out hugs. (Don't tell him I told you this, but he's so hot, so no fainting, and no nosebleeds if he does come!)_


	12. Like Breaking Hearts

**Like Breaking Hearts**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twelve_

_Dedicated to…my "new" beta! Official beta announcement at the bottom if you wanna know who it is, and/or contact her._

* * *

"Just for a while, we," –Jeza indicated with her free hand to Roz and herself, the dark grey waterproof sleeve stayed on her hand.– "need some time away from you."

"We will find you when we're ready." Roz promised.

"But, girls," Alex looked hurt and his voice reflected it. "Why? Why would you want to be away from me? I love you, girls."

"We know, Alex, we know." Jeza soothed, pulling the hood further in front of her face.

"We love you, too," Roz insisted.

"We just need to take another break." Jeza's eyes begged.

"We'll be working on our control; we'll come find you when we are better." Roz smiled sadly.

"Girls, please," Alex dropped his control on Jasper and Emmett. He begged the girls now; he had always been afraid of being without them; he had always used fear as a tool to keep them close. "Please, come home with me."

"Sorry, Alex, but we need time away from you." The comment stung and stuck. For a long moment Alex just stared at his two _daughters _with deep emotional pain in his eyes.

"Leave now, Alex." Caleb said, surprising himself with the confidence in his tone. "They told you to so go."

Alex looked like he would argue further for a minute. But instead he gave a final pleading look to the girls, and slowly he turned his back on them. His shoulders sagged, and his head drooped as she walked away, looking very dejected and upset. If it was possible for him to have a heart, it was more than likely broken.

Roz and Jeza looked at each other around Caleb. The rain picked up quite a bit, and Jeza hissed as she pulled her hands in the long sleeves and shook her head further back into her hood.

_It was like we killed him or something. _Roz nudged Caleb and they collected the others to start heading back.

_I'm no expert on the subject but I would say I think we broke his heart. _Jeza let Roz lean on her again as she hobbled along on her half-healed broken leg.

"I don't get it," Bella whispered, Edward kept his arm around her, even though she was just fine by normal standards. Alex's mental control had left with him. Jasper and Emmett stood and brushed themselves off, both looked sour.

"Don't get what?" Roz asked, hopping over a little puddle on the path to avoid getting her semi-permanent splint too wet.

"Alex," Bella rolled her shoulders stiffly. "Why did her just leave? Just like that?"

"Alex is complicated." Jeza sighed, shivering a little. "He's very strict, and he trusts no one. He has, and always will, treat us as though we were still young and ignorant of the consequences of what we do."

"He has also done many things the Volturi would severely punish him for." Roz added, limping as she leaned on her sister. "If they knew, he would be killed. But he's very mysterious and inconspicuous."

"That's probably why he was so upset we told you so much about him." Jeza stepped up pace very slightly as the house and garage came into view.

"He believes we betrayed him." Roz moved to lean on Alice so Jeza could get out of the rain faster.

* * *

Jeza squatted down in front of a little fire a safe ways off from the garage after the rain had stopped. How she had found dry wood was an odd bit of information everyone was keep to figure out but didn't ask.

Roz leaned back against the garage, well out of the range of any sparks that might kick up. She saw Jeza's eyes flash and flicker with the double reflecting of the fire. Her orange eyes the perfect color to match with the flames. Roz's eyes didn't reflect the fire, and even if they did, her's wouldn't be as warm and comforting as Jeza's.

"Will he come back?" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged, and gazed at a puddle that was also reflecting the fire. "I can't see him. If he's thinking about it, he's doubtful. He hasn't decided to return, at least."

"Yet." Roz turned away from the fire. "He'll be very indecisive for a while. He'll stay away for a while.

"I think we hurt his feelings." Jeza added with a frown.

Jasper scoffed. "I don't think he has any, apart from mistrust and anger."

"I've always believed the same." Caleb whispered. "He's only ever shown those two…and one strange form of love towards the girls."

"How can he really love you, when he treats you like that?" Emmett asked as he snapped logs as big around as Jeza's arm.

"He wouldn't _kill _us, but some of his methods are as old fashion as he is." Jeza poked her small fire contently. "It's the only method he knows."

"He has some issues but," Roz said slowly and honestly. "There's no doubt he loves us."

"He spoils you." Caleb teased, yanking playfully ion her hair. "He's turned you two into a couple of spoiled rotten brats."

Both girls turned toward him and stuck out their tongues. Caleb laughed, waving his hand at them, saying; "You see what I mean? Two brats spoiled rotten by their father."

* * *

"Day late and a dollar short." Jeza laughed, sitting out in a grassy patch with the others in a circle. The sun was out and everyone was sparkling in its light. Bella kept holding up her arm and looking at it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Roz grinned, somewhat proud of her contribution when no one else had said it yet.

"What's that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Jasper gave a short smile, a little unsure of his answer.

"Don't count," Emmett shook his head.

"Why not? It's a saying that deals with money. Why doesn't it count?" Alice cocked her head a bit.

"No, it's to do with price, not _money _directly." Emmett said smugly. "You're out, Jasper."

"Okay," Jasper sighed and leaned back against the grass; the game was over for him. "But do I get to pick the next topic, then?"

"No, Roz does. She was the last with a saying that counted." Edward said, laughing at Bella as she looked at her sparkling skin again.

"What?" Bella frowned. "We haven't had a lot of sunny days since I was changed. I'm still getting use to it."

"We were the same way." Jeza laughed again. "Alex…Alex use to make fun of us."

Roz noticed Jeza's hesitation and that her face had fallen from its happy expression.

_You miss him already, don't you?_ Roz asked silently

_No, I just feel bad about sending him away like we did._ Jeza replied

_Me too._ Roz reached out and squeezed her sister's hand. "I chose _holy _phrases."

* * *

_Okay, now for the official beta announcement. Rozlynn Kestrol is my new beta…she is the Roz inspiration for this thing, and for those of you who don't know, she's the reason this whole story started. As some of you know, this all started out of a kind of joke between her and I…I posted it up her and gave her the link so she could read it without me having to give up my notebook. I honestly had no idea how ridiculously shocked I was that so many people like this so much. Really, though. _

_I'm up to TWENTY SEVEN names on my arm…every one of them from a reviewer, or someone who has added this to and alert or favorites list. I'm giving them all brownie points...if you want point you gotta reveiw. Let's see who can rack up the most! So this time, as promised Caleb is coming for hugs…just a second though. All TWENTY SEVEN of you will get your hug, no worries…just first I want you all to think of a question to ask him…first five or ten questions get answered by Caleb…so get thinking what you wanna ask him, 'cause that's what the next chapter will be…me and Caleb answering your questions. So no replies this time, to your reviews…sorry if you look forward to that._


	13. Caleb and I answer questions

**Caleb and I Answer Your Questions**

_Twins of Night and Day 'chapter thirteen'_

_Dedicated to my new 'superfan', TheTrioLivesOn, you're topping the charts with a sky high fourteen 'brownie points'. Honey, you rock!_

* * *

**ME: **Okay, Twins Fans! God, that sounds weird…especially to a Minnesotan like me. If you don't understand, it's 'cause Minnesota's baseball team is the Twins…weird, huh? Well, anyway, we're taking a break from the story 'cause I think I deserve a tiny break…I've been working on writing nothing but this for about a month. I think I'm due for a break, don't you?

Anyway, sorry, back 'on topic.' I'm so ridiculously inspired by you, and you guys never cease to bring a smile to my face everyday when I check my e-mail. My account has never been so full of messages that _aren't_ just junk. You guys are just wicked! I love you all!!

And now, as promised, Caleb is here for hugs and also he's here to help me answer questions. After all, he knows the girls better than I do! Right, Caleb?

**Caleb: **(shyly walks in, waves and stands next to me…if he could blush, right now he would be)

**ME:** (waits for the cheers, bouncing, clapping, and cries of _oh my god_'s and _I love you_'s…don't you dare deny it either, you would if it was real, wouldn't you?) Now, at the risk of repeating the sudden roar, my sexy Caleb (pauses for a few cheers before clears throat) My sexy Caleb would like to introduce himself.

**Caleb: **(whispers) I do?

**ME: **(whispers back) Yes, you do, now do it, honey, you're making them wait.

**CALEB: **(sighs) I'm Caleb, (raise of cheers…the invisible vampire blush…god, ain't he a sweetie!) Hi, nice to meet you, and thanks for reading. The girls and I love that you care so much. _Jakki…_

**ME: **(bows) thank-you, thank-you! That's me if you didn't know.

**CALEB: **(rolls his eyes) Jakki is really sweet in letting us know what all of you have said. We all say thank you…

(long pause**…**

** …**

** …**)

(Whisper) What am I doing here again?

**ME: **(very excited) You're here to give hugs to all the _fantastic_ fans…(pause for applause that you all deserve) But before that, you've got some questions to answer, sexy!

**CALEB: **(shyly grins) Am I hugging all of them?

**ME: **(after a quick head count) Yep! All twenty-seven…no twenty-nine, I forgot two…of these girls gets a hug. But first you're answering questions.

**CALEB: **(shyly grins with the invisible blush) Okay, the first question is?

**ME: **First question is from elusory, her question is; "What is you're relationship with the girls? Like a brother, just a friend, or possible love interest??"…okay, she also says, "I should ask if you're single but…you're fictional, and I'm not sure if it would work out…"

**CALEB: **elusory, well, (invisible blush) I think it depends on which one you're talking about…two types of love are in play…can we move on?

**ME:** Fine! If you won't answer the question, I will. Caleb loves Jeza like a sister and he's _in love_ with Roz.

**CALEB: **_Jakki!_ (playfully hits me in the arm)

**ME: **What! She wanted an answer so I answered, since you didn't. And, sorry, elusory, but you'd be right in saying it wouldn't work…considering…

**CALEB: **(deliberately) Okay, next question would be.

**ME: **Well, superfan, TheTrioLivesOn, has another _love _question. She asks; "What's your ideal mate like? Describe her?"

**CALEB: **Do I have to? (you know it, the invisible blush is back again)

**ME: **YEP!

**CALEB: **Okay (deep breath) My _ideal mate_ would be a girl who's levelheaded, sweet, calm/cool/collected, you know. I also want someone who's caring but not to the point were she'd sacrifice herself for the smallest or stupidest thing.

**ME: **(fake cough) Roz! (fake cough)

**CALEB:** (blush) Next?

**ME:** Well, the girl who's taken up the name Rozlynn Kestrol wants to know; (giggles a little) "Will you ever find someone who loves you, Caleb? I want you to fall in love with someone."

**CALEB: **Didn't we already answer this one?

**ME:** Yep, I think we did. We agreed that you love Roz.

**CALEB: **Do we have to keep saying that?

**ME:** _I _wouldn't know. They (points to fans) get to pick the questions. I'm not surprised you've had so many _relationship _questions. Congrats, sexy, you have fangirls!

**CALEB:** They aren't going to kill me or anything, are they?

**ME:** I hope not…I like you too much to have to make a replacement for you.

**CALEB:** Well, I have a quick question for you before we move on.

**ME:** (sigh) Okay, you get one question.

**CALEB:** Why do you keep calling me _sexy_? It's a little weird

**ME:** Hey! I created you, I can call you whatever I want…plus you're way too sexy to be called anything but! (sweetly) Does that answer your question?

**CALEB: **(blush) I guess…next?

**ME: **I don't know what's next…let me check my mail again.

**CALEB: **Can't we just be done, then?

**ME: **No, you have way too many fans for us to quit. Besides, I don't want to tick any of my fans off yet…I need them too much.

**CALEB: **You're weird, how in the hell do you get so many people to love you?

**ME: **I donno…I ask myself the same thing all the time. (to fans) why _do_ you love m so much? Or do you just love Cal and the girls?

**CALEB: **I think we're getting off topic again.

**ME: **Oh yeah! (checks mail…slowly) I hate my computer. Our Internet sucks.

**CALEB: **Get a new one then.

**ME: **(looks at him, as page loads…slowly) I'm seventeen, I have no job, and my whole live revolves around making up new things for characters like you, that I created, to do. Also I have no money…therefore I'm stuck with this bad computer

**CALEB: **Then get a job so you can get money to buy one!

**ME: **(shouting) IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!! I have way too much going on in my head and I have no time to do anything besides give _you _a life…I don't even have time to get myself one!

**CALEB: **Then quite complaining! (remembers why we started fighting.) So any new e-mails.

**ME: **(check the now loaded screen) Nope…I guess we're done then…for now at least.

**CALEB: **You mean I'll have to come back?

**ME: **Maybe…it depends.

**CALEB: **I hate the way you said that.

**ME:** (grins) You'll never get away from me, you know that right?

**CALEB:** (sighs) Yes, I know that…what do I do now?

**ME: **I'm closing this now…okay? Okay, thirteen is my lucky number, so in making it to thirteen chapters is extra special to me! Plus, just about every is about thirteen hundred something words long…I feel great about all this! So my ridiculously wicked fans, thank you for getting me this far. For the fallowing, I have a hug for each of you…from Caleb, of course.

**CALEB: **oh yeah, I forgot I had to give out hugs.

**ME: **(clears throat) When I call your name, you nay go get your hugs from the sexy Caleb. Okay? Okay, Beeautiful, Lilybilly, KoreanHottie, seren21, Ksangi, Kay12693, R.O.U.S., MoriaRownlands, OMGit'sMaggie, elusory, chocoholic1614, darkheartedmage, A Forgotten Fairy, BangxHeadshot, bookreader1743 Mahley25, CrazyGunFire, KLuTZ122, sakuradagger15, TheMusicalGift, topaztears1527, bookaholic502, headovermyheels, and apester. Whew, that's a lot of hugs…sorry, Caleb. And sorry if I forgot you, let me know and I'll send the sexy over for you! If you don't mind, of course, sexy.

**CALEB: **(invisible blush) It's okay, I don't mind…I don't have to hug you too, do I?

**ME: **Oh I'm the author, I get all rights over you. Sorry, sexy, but you have no choice…and, no, fangirls, that's not what I meant so get your minds out of the gutter…I'm not like that, I swear…. and shut up, Rozlynn, you get no say in it!

Anyway, my beta, Rozlynn, and the new _superfan_, TheTrioLivesOn, you two girls get a hug…from me! And then you can go get your hug from Caleb. I love you, and you rock! YOU ALL ROCK! Of course, and I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thanks a whole heaping ton, I can only hope I say that enough for you to understand how much I mean it! And as always, review when you're finished I love it when you do 'cause it puts a smile on my face every time…Roz, Jeza, and Caleb love it, too, but they can't come say it as often as I can!


	14. Living With the Cullens

**Living With the Cullens**

Twins of Night and Day chapter fourteen

_Dedicated to my high school football team…congratulations on winning homecoming for us, guys!!_

* * *

Jeza, Roz, and Caleb moved in temporarily with the Cullens. They had been invited and they didn't really feel right about starting back out on the road again. Neither of the girls had much, so they left it in their vehicles; Roz had brought her car up to sit next to Jeza's. 

Roselie had laughed when she saw it.

"What?" Roz frowned as she shut the car door. "What's wrong with my car?"

"Nothing," Roselie grinned widely. "It's just you and your sister have very different styles, you two are very different, in, like, everything-"

"So you're laughing at me because my sister drives a big ol' truck and I have a tiny little car?" Roz asked, shoving her keys in her pocket.

"No, it's just…" Roselie struggled with her words for a moment. "You two are defiantly twins, thought. Different styles, but you're the same."

"I don't get it." Roz frowned further.

"A mustang GT convertible, and a F-350, different but the same." Jeza sighed, snapping her tailgate up again and leaning against the back, playing with the trailer hitch. "Both Fords, but still very different."

Roselie nodded, grinning again. Roz nodded once, not quite getting it.

"Oh," she said, acting like she understood it completely.

Jeza shook her head, giggling a little.

"Come on, Emmett's got another game idea he wants to try out." Roselie said, and walked with them up to the house.

"What kind of game?" Jeza asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything." Roselie shrugged. "He's been looking pretty excited about it though."

"That's not a good sign." Roz laughed, the others joined in.

Caleb jumped out of the trees, his hair tousled with the wind, his eyes looking very bright and a little splash of blood adorned one hand. "What are we laughing about."

"Emmett," they giggled.

"New game?" they nodded, he sighed. "Fantastic."

* * *

"That's it, Emmett," Roz said, wiping the mud off her face. "I'm never playing another one of your games again! I get all gross every time." 

"But that's why it's fun!" Emmett insisted, scratching the back of his neck, some crumbles of dried mud falling from both his hand and his neck. "Mud is fun."

"It's one of the easiest things to wash off," Alice laughed, she was also mud-covered, maybe less so than the others though. "Out of everything Emmett's decided to play with."

"I like mud." Jeza laughed wildly as she ran forward and slid into a patch of mud, splattering it all over the others. Bella, Roz Alice, and jasper jumped out of the way of the spray but Roselie, Edward, and Emmett were sprayed. Emmett got the worst of it, intentionally. Jeza laughed, leaning back stupidly, causing her to slip again and fall backwards on to her butt; spattering mud up around her. Her jeans and shirt were splashed with a fresh coat of wet mud.

Roz shook her head as Emmett and Roselie laughed at her. "That's what you get, Jez!"

"You look good in mud." Roselie grinned, taking full view of the blonde twin in a red t-shirt and long dark jeans, her hair was tied up with her bangs plastered to her forehead, mud every where. Emmett laughed as he pulled her back up to her feet, Jeza just grinned proudly.

"I thought water was like your…Kryptonite or something." Bella suddenly realized; mud was water and dirt, and Jeza couldn't get wet. So how come mud was okay?

"It is," Jeza laughed. "Never heard it with a Superman reference before."

"So why are you okay to be out now?" Bella asked, picking a dry patch of mud off her arm.

"Actually, I'm not." Jeza's grin faded a bit. "I'll probably be really exhausted later, I'll definitely be really thirsty, too. I may even be…well, I don't know the right word for it, but the closest I can this of would be _sick_ so if you want to look at it in those terms; I'm kinda allergic to water in a way."

"So why are you doing this?" Alice asked as she ran her hand over her hair, shaking the mud from the black spikes. "If it makes you so weak, then why do you do it?"

"I love mud and storms. I try to hunt in yucky weather so I can enjoy it without getting too worn down." Jeza sighed, looking at her feet. She kicked a puddle of mud, accidentally sending a splash of mud over Esme's shoes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, Esme."

"It's fine," Esme smiled warmly. I have three sons, dirt isn't an issue. Boys will always be boys, and boys love getting dirty."

"I guess you're lucky they're all older boys." Roz giggled, Esme smile brightly again.

"Yes, no frogs or insects," Esme agreed. "But I do deal with a lot of blood and mud quite often."

"And grease!" Bella laughed. "Edward and Roselie are always covered in grease."

"But they know not to wear good clothes when they get dirty." Alice laughed.

"I only did that once!" Bella objected.

"Well, anyway," Jasper called order but not before Bella managed to splash Alice with some mud. "Did you need something, Esme? I assume you didn't come to play in the mud with us."

"Oh, yes," Esme smile lit on Jeza. "Caleb is rather worried about you, Jeza. He seems distracted, so I can only guess it was about you."

"He would be," Jeza laughed and Roselie grabbed her arm quickly so she wouldn't fall over again. "I guess I better go prove to him I'm okay. Caleb worries too much."

"For good reason, too!" Roz teased. "If it weren't for the two of us, you'd probably have killed yourself somehow already."

"Must be reckless…" Edward turned pointedly to Bella. "Like someone else I know."

Bella stuck out her tongue and lobbed a handful of thick mud into his face.

* * *

"I knew you shouldn't have gone out in the mud." Caleb shook his head as he helped Jeza get down from the backseat of her truck where she had taken refuge when it started to storm. 

All night she had been laying in pain on the seat, trying to enjoy the quick storm as it passed. The tapping of the rain on the roof her moaning in the quick spasms of pain. The flashes and patterns of the lightning were lost as she closed her eyes often. The booming of thunder lost it's cherished sound as each time it crashed, it pounded painfully in her skull. Parts of the storm were lost completely when she blacked out a time or two. Roz sat in the truck bed, watching the whole night through. Jeza constantly heard her sister thinking _I should have told her not to play in the mud,_ though she couldn't remember it.

"Well don't you feel special, then?" Jeza snapped.

Roz turned her gaze away. If Jeza was not feeling well, her already quick temper became shorter. Jeza snapped at everyone, for reasons almost so insignificant it was almost funny.

"I'm thirsty, can we go hunting?" Jeza asked, her eyes had darkened to and orange so dark it had turned to a murky sort of brown.

"Yes, we'll go hunting." Roz soothed quietly. "Do you think we should ask the Cullens?"

"Why not? It may be fun." Jeza replied, very faintly smiling.

* * *

_Okay, nice to know you guys loved Caleb so much…it was nice to have him stay and visit with me for a while for something "non-work related" for a bit. Maybe I'll get Alex to come next time... I wonder how weird that'll be. Sexy Caleb and I had fun…and yes, I had a good little break…I hung out a bit with my friends and I went to my high school's homecoming game. We won 28 to 0, nice huh? Plus I saw one of my friends that I haven't seen in almost a year. It was cool. I'm gonna go to the dance tonight, but I thought while I wait for seven to roll around, why not update? So here you go!_

_Anyway, I think this is kind of a weird chapter…but ya know it was fun to play around with, written mostly during some minor thunderstorms, hence the storming and the mud in this chapter. Maybe I'm talking too much about Jeza, Emmett and Roselie though…tell me if I am, because Roz and the others are just as exciting! Plus, this chapter was a really great way for me to lead into the hunting theme chapter I really wanted to do. So anyway, now you actually know exactly what my characters drive! You can so tell I'm a huge Ford fan too…but I can honestly say, "Roz" did pick her car on her own, it just happened to be a Ford too. If you want pictures, just ask, 'cause I have pictures of them both._

_Anyway, next chapter, Hunting Parties… YAY!!! I get to have fun messing with fighting/hunting styles!_


	15. Hunting Parties

**Hunting Parties**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter fifteen_

_Dedicated to…um… no one this time…'cause I got a great dedication for the next one and I don't want to spoil anything yet._

* * *

"You're eyes are really dark, good call on hunting." Emmett stared at her murky brown-orange eyes. Jeza tried very hard not to blush, just in case someone would somehow sense it.

"So you think anyone'll want to come with?" Jeza yawned convincingly enough. "Caleb and Roz are going to come but they really don't need to."

"Bella's due, she'll be happy she won't be the only one so thirsty right now." Roselie said thoughtfully. "Edward and Alice may want to go. Jasper, I don't know about, Carlisle either, but if enough people go, Esme will."

"So more than likely we'll have a full party," Jeza grinned.

"More competition." Emmett grinned back in understanding.

"May the best vampire win." They shook hands on it and within minutes, all hunters were ready.

* * *

Mountains were great hunting grounds. The mountains weren't very big or impressive, but they were wooded and full of bears, mountain lions, rabbits, and other wildlife creatures. Lots of trees surrounded everything and the floor was littered with rotting twigs and leaves, rocks and boulders, even ferns and little wildflowers. Woodland sounds were the only noise, water flowing distantly, birds called from tree limbs, and rustling leaves in the light breeze. It was quiet and peaceful; any hippie's dream.

The peace wouldn't last too much longer as seven vampires practically crashed into a very secluded part of the humanly deserted forest.

Roz and Caleb watched Jeza as she hungrily sniffed the air. Bella tried to be discreet but her eyes betrayed her excitement. Emmett watched everyone with exaggerated suspicion. Edward and Alice looked as calm as ever, though they eyed the woods slightly.

"Would you two like a time limit?" Edward asked, looking between Emmett and Jeza. "Or shall I just call 'go' and we'll see who lasts longer?"

"Just call 'go'," Alice yawned.

"Are we meeting back here when we're done?" Bella asked.

"Meet back here," Roz said, stretching her arms out a bit. "It'll be easier that way."

"I agree." Caleb watched a rabbit hopp past.

"Whenever you're ready." Emmett leaned over like he was getting ready for a race.

"Call it," Jeza set her feet, preparing to run, her eyes darkened nearly to black.

"One…two…three…" Edward counted. "Go."

Seven blurs shot out in seven different directions and although Jeza and Emmett were the only two officially racing, all of them couldn't help but unconsciously join them."

* * *

Roz shot strait north, running on her average heightened scent to lead her strait to a small group of deer near a stream. A buck picked up his head and watched the woods. Slowly he went back to grazing as a doe wondered closer to the trees where Roz was hiding. Her little fawn fallowed absently.

Roz jumped on the doe first. Her harp teeth broke through the doe's skin easily. It took a few moments to drain the ful-size deer, and Roz moved on to the fawn.

The fawn took half the time before she has drained it too. She looked up and ran off for another place to hunt something different. Her eyes lightened a little and switched from an orange to a lighter yellow tint.

* * *

Edward chased down an average-sized female mountain lion due east of the starting point. She had just finished a meal herself and was cleaning what was left of her prey's blood off her forepaw. The scent of the blood heightened Edward's senses and excited him for his own kill.

He stopped breathing so he could move in a better state of silence. The feet between hunter and hunted closed I slowly and before the lioness even sensed she wasn't alone; she was being drained of blood.

Eventually he pulled away and licked the blood from his lips. His gold eyes brightened as he went off for another animal.

* * *

Caleb went west. He had caught the scent of a hawk and fallowed it to it's nest up in a tall tree. Since he had just gone on his own little hunting trip, he wasn't very thirsty. He caught the hawk and drank it dry quickly. For him, at the time, it was enough so he left the tree and went back to the meeting place to sit and wait for the others.

He could smell Roz as she left the corpse of a deer, or possibly two, and Edward finishing off a mountain lion. Alice had yet to kill what she was chasing.

* * *

Northeast, Alice found a small colony of rabbits. It didn't take very many of the burly mountain-accustomed rabbits, and son Alice was finished hunting as well and she headed back to the meeting point.

She met Caleb there and they settled into a calm companionable silence. Waiting patiently for the others to return…after all, all a vampire has is time.

* * *

Bella went on a rampage, southwest of where she left the others. Two bucks, a mountain lion, and a small family of ducks were dead before she even knew she was truly hunting. Her dark eyes switched from a color that looked like old gold to a short of butterscotch as she continued on.

Maybe she'd take a leaf out of Emmett's book and take down a bear. Maybe the bear would keep her satisfy her for more than a week.

* * *

Jeza hunted boldly in the southeast. A pack of wolves was he first thing she caught the scent of.

The alpha male sniffed her out quickly and growled at her as he advanced.

"Sorry, puppy-dog, but I'm thirsty and you look very tasty." She whispered, sounding like a very cruel huntress.

She caught the wolf quickly, moving at super speed. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight wolves were drained and left without a drop of blood.

* * *

Emmett went northwest, sensing a big black bear as big as Emmett himself was, he was towered over by the bear. In a flash he was in front of the bear, the big paw moved back and before it had a chance to bring it back around, he was gone again.

Emmett liked to play with his food. Only when the bear was furious did he attack and kill the bear.

* * *

_Okay, okay, that took me forever. I just couldn't think of animal in the woods that everyone would hunt down. And I'm sorry, Jacob-fans, Jeza was hunting wolves and I know what that brings to memory, so I apologize…Jeza honestly wasn't after the wolves for that reason. Jeza's actually somewhat like a werewolf at time…but there more to explain about that._

_Anyway, I'm having fun writing the next chapter…I'm not saying what it's going to be about, and I'm not saying what I got inspired by, because I was inspired by something for this…and I wish I was a vampire so I wouldn't have to suffer the aftereffects of it. I'm not saying what it is, but I'll say, it's my calf muscles that are so sore right now. SEARING PAIN!!! WHY!!! I didn't do anything wrong…did I?_

_Anyway, here's your only clue…the next chapter is called Well, What? and it's going to be kind of crazy! Look out, because Jeza and Roz were having just a bit too much fun, and it might get Jeza into a lot more trouble that she would have thought. And a friendship just may be over…let's just hope the girls can get everything sorted out._


	16. Well, What?

**Well, What?**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter sixteen_

_This specific chapter is dedicated to all the guys from Saturday night…you were all awesome, and I hope I didn't cause too many problems!_

* * *

Finally three hours later, Jeza finally stumbled back to the clearing to the others. Her lips were stained blood red and her eyes were the color of the sun at sunrise; a bright yellow shot through with the slightest traces of a light orange.

"That was great," Jeza grinned; her teeth were still amazingly white. Everyone stared at her for a while. "Well, what?"

"Nothing," Roz laughed, her light yellow-orange eyes glittering.

"Do I have blood on my face or something?" Jeza asked, wiping her face and seeing no blood on her hand.

"No," Alice smirked oddly. "But how do you feel about dancing?"

"Dancing?" Jeza frowned, looking suspicious. "What kind of dancing?"

* * *

Alice had decided she would dress the other girls. Roselie refused, insisting she could dress herself for a night out. Jeza fidgeted and complained until Alice finally found something she wouldn't mind wearing. Roz had trouble picking between a few outfits she really liked. Bella had it easy; she trusted Alice a hundred percent so Alice got stuck picking an outfit out for her and one for herself.

Once again it was the tomboy out, and Jeza couldn't help but wish she had it as easy as any boy.

Caleb didn't feel like he had it so easy, though as he searched through his scant things he owned.

* * *

Roz twisted in front of the full length mirror, swishing her skirt around. The floating blue fabric swayed elegantly, glittering with an underlying silver tint; the cut was very modern. The top was haltered and fitted to her body to flatter her figure.

Jeza had just glanced at herself. She wore black, form-fitting jeans with a splash of gold running up one leg and onto the other. She wore a bright blood red tank with a gold ribbon zigzagging up the front. Her hair was wild and curly while her sister's was strait neat and pulled back.

Both girls looked like walking angels, one wild and bright as day, the other calm and dark as night.

Alice wore a silky corset and ragged lacy skirt, both black with green accents. She looked like a pixie with her wings ripped off, the random ragged lace sown on her back looked like the sorry remains of the wings.

Roselie was Roselie and looked like any supermodel would as she walked down the runway in her outfit. Blue sleeves covered her arms from elbow to wrist while a blue tank top covered her torso under a destroyed white tee-shirt that hung off both shoulders and went midway down her top. Her jeans were a medium-light blue artfully ripped and bleach-splashed

Bella was modest enough; a bronze brown cropped tee-shirt and baggy pink-embroidered brown capri-length pants. More casual, but just as beautiful.

"I don't dance much," Jeza tapped her foot in boredom.

"No, you don't dance _nice_," Roz laughed.

"_Nice_?" Bella mussed with her hair a little. "How do you mean not dance _nice_?"

"You'll see, Bells, and you're lucky," Alice laughed. Bella rolled her eyes; giving up on getting an answer out of anyone…she knew it would get her no where.

* * *

They all loaded into Roz's Mustang and Edward's Volvo. Alice and Jasper rode with the twins while Caleb squeezed in with the others. Edward lead the way as Roz fallowed behind. Only the Cullens knew where they were going and what kind of dancing they would be doing

Alice bounced up and down in her seat as they pulled into the parking lot next to a very theatrically run-down building. Music pounded with heavy bass from the building bearing the name _Condemned_ on the side in a huge replica of yellow police tape. A sturdy wooden door wrapped in yellow tape opened to show pulsing lights and the pounding music intensified. The place practically screamed _club_ no matter what it was disguised as.

Roz turned to Jeza and smirked. _Be nice and I called Edward, remember?_

_I remember and don't worry; you know I set my sights on someone else here. _Jeza laughed as she climbed out of the car. "Clubbing, huh? Nice."

"You know it!" Roselie grinned widely. Someone swore and caught her eye quickly. Someone was having car trouble and she was there in a second, unable to resist.

"She'll be back after a while," Edward said as he watched her go, shaking his head. He held his arm out to Bella

Roz glanced over to see the young vampire's eyes darken a bit. Humans. Lots of them. All moving quickly to the beat, sweating. Their blood pulsed through their veins.

"I'll be in in a bit, I just got to get a handle on my control." She said, hopping lightly on the Volvo's silver trunk.

Edward shrugged ad offered his arm to Roz, who accepted it gratefully.

Emmett turned to Jeza, regretfully happy. "My date seems to have left me, would you like to take her place?"

Jeza grinned and grabbed his arm, tugging him after the others. "Then no more talking, baby, let's go!"

Roz sighed in hearing her sister's reply. Obviously this was going to be a memorable night in more ways than one…for everyone.

* * *

_Okay, Saturday was my Homecoming dance, for those of you who are too slow to have picked that up yet. And yes, I was _dancing _for four hours. Yeah, four hours, dancing like I do can kill your calves. I just got them to stop throbbing yesterday. But yeah, I made quite a few guys happy by dancing with them…oh come on? Must we bring our minds to the gutter so quickly? Though, you're probably right in what you were thinking…or what you're now thinking. And don't you dare ask me how many guys I danced with because I lost track after a while…but there was one main guy, not saying anything else about that now though…you'll see why in the next chapter._

_And I send you my apologies, this is a terribly short chapter…I actually didn't think it was until I had to cut it from what I originally planned. And let's just say things are going to get _interesting _in the next two chapters…poor girls, they seem to cause a lot of trouble lately…Jeza especially. That silly little trouble maker!_

_Anyway, see you in the next chapter: Don't Copy Jeza…I hope you heard that Roz, you shouldn't get into trouble too!!_


	17. Don't Copy Jeza

**Don't Copy Jeza**

_Twins of night and Day chapter seventeen_

_Dedicated to Rozzy, it's her eighteenth birthday…I swear, honey, if Edward would answer my calls I swear I'd get him to come!_

* * *

Inside, music and lights and music pulsed in time, disorienting at first then alluring to the dancers. Jeza smirked evilly and dragged Emmett onto the floor.

Roz already had Edward holding her close with her back pressed up against his chest. She swayed and moved her hips seductively, pulling poor Edward further and further under her spell.

Emmett took the hint and put both of his huge hands on Jeza's low-riding jean-clad hips, holding her against himself in much the same way. Jeza let her smirk change to a smile of ecstasy. Leaning against him gently, she moved very deliberately, swaying and shaking in time to the base-heavy music. Her head rest against his shoulder and his was too the side slightly above hers. She loved the feeling of his cool body against her back, moving in time with her. When she dared look at Roz, she saw her sister acting only slightly more conservative.

_You enjoying yourself, Rozzy-dear? _Jeza asked as one of her hands drifted back to Emmett's leg

_Of course I am! _Roz winked to her sister, letting Edward take control of her hands as he laced his fingers through hers. _But from the looks of things, you're having more fun. You little devil-woman._

_Well I was convicted of being a devil's child, why not act on the accusation? _Jeza dipped low and mussed her hair a little as she came back up.

_Why indeed, _Roz said scornfully.

_Well what? We did give fair warning. It's not my fault I'm a good dancer._

_No, of course not._

_

* * *

_Roselie slammed the hood shut as the engine purred after finally turning over. 

"You should be good now," she smirked, holding her hands out in front of her as she tried to keep her white clothes spotless.

"Thanks again, you saved our asses!" the boy behind the wheel said. "Do I owe you anything?"

"Nope, it was my pleasure." She shook her head as they drove off and went to check on Bella. "How're you doing?"

"I think I'm fine now," Bella replied, holding over a rag she had dug out of the trunk of the car. "I'll just be taking a few trips to the bathroom if I feel like I'll slip."

"Let's go in then," Roselie threw the rag in the trunk and slammed it shut. "I want to wash my hands up a bit."

The girls went in. Bella went strait out to the dance floor, got a strong whiff of blood, turned around, and followed Roselie into the bathroom. Roselie looked up from the sink when she walked in, the grease coloring the water a disgusting hue as it swirled down the drain.

"Just a little intense?" Roselie said seriously as she got some paper towels to dry her hands.

"It's a whole lot stronger when you're so close." Bella said, pressing her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes.

"The music's really loud isn't it?" a girl said as she walked from a stall to a sink. She smiled as Bella in a friendly way. "You get use to it."

It took a lot of control for Bella to smile back and not snap at the girl. "Thanks for the advice."

The girl nodded cheerily. "You ready to go back out there or are you going to wait a while?" Roselie asked, heading for the door.

"I'm going to wait a bit." Bella sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you out there," Roselie grinned as she opened the door. "Behave, or Edward will kill me!"

Roselie saw Bella bear her teeth sarcastically before she left. She pulled down her sleeves and headed out on the floor.

* * *

Jeza danced closer and closer, increasing her seductiveness as the songs progressed. She would sneak a peek at Roz every so often to see her doing the same thing to Edward. _Cyclone _played, making Jeza think up new ways to move from the lyrics.

_She moves her body like a cyclone,_ she swung her hips around in a circle; one side, back and around to the other side.

_Make me wanna do it all night long_, she bounced playfully twice, running her hands down his arms as she mouthed the words.

"You like this song?" Emmett raised his voice above the music; though no louder than his normal tone.

"Don't know why, but I do!" Jeza laughed and started singing the words quietly, her lips very close to the side of his jaw.

Roz laughed as she watched. _I think you're being a little too flirty for a guy with a girlfriend-slash-wife._

_Can't help it. _Jeza replied joyously. _I can't dance but one way. It ain't my fault for it; it's the girlfriend's for not keeping a better hold on her man._

_Still, you're being a little too flirty, Jez. _

"Anything wrong?" Edward asked, his hands holding onto her skirt under her hands.

"Nothing, Jeza's just being Jeza." Roz laughed, copying her sister's swirling movement.

"Does that mean trouble or something?" he grinned although he tried not to.

"I don't know exactly," She said truthfully. "It all depends on how jealous her dancer partner's girlfriend is."

"I see," he laughed despite himself; Roselie could be very jealous at times. It came wither vanity.

Alice appeared at their side in a moment, jasper looked a little uneasy as he hovered next to her. Alice looked worried but made no sudden start to conversation, like she was afraid to say anything.

"Where are Emmett and Jeza?" she asked, trying to act calm, probably getting help from jasper.

"There," Roz pointed quickly. "Why?"

"No reason," Alice replied, her eyes flickered over to Jeza and Emmett.

"Alice?" Edward's voice held a warning tone.

"Sorry, but you won't be of any help even if you did know." Alice's eyes scanned the rest of the floor slowly, like she searching for someone.

A scream of rage suddenly tore through the air, high above the music's blaring noic\se. Alice's eyes snapped quickly back to the dancing pair, her breath hissed softly as she sucked it in quickly.

"Emmett! I can't believe you!" Roselie's voice screamed, the music's volume dropped a bit and all head turned to two beautiful blonde girls and a handsome dark-haired boy. The problem was obvious to every human just as much as the vampire's did.

* * *

_okay, this was going to be updated anyway…but I held it back for Rozzy's birthday (October 11__th__)…that's right…go wish her a happy birthday everyone…she deserves it!!_

_Yep, Jeza is a nasty, mean, flirty dancer…don't let her near you're boyfriend at a club! But unfortunately, this type of dancing isn't just my imagination for her character…that's how I dance. I know, I know, I shouldn't but I do, and I can't help it. I feel so guilty the next day or two after a dance because I feel like I just got my dance partner's in trouble with their girlfriends…I think I actually broke up a couple at homecoming last…but that's a story you'll have to ask for if you want it, I'm not posting the story all over the internet!_

_Thanks again, for all the reviews...y'all knew that was coming…don't even act like you didn't. I love you, as always, and keep reviewing… there'll be another chapter tonight, but Daddy's kicking me off right now…sorry!! Next chapter: Double Trouble!_


	18. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter eighteen_

_To Rozzy-dearest again…Happy Eighteenth, for you, the EIGHTEENTH chapter!!_

* * *

Edward and Roz jumped apart just as Bella ran out of the bathroom

"Roselie, I'm so sorry!" Jeza cried. "It's all my fault, I take all—"

"Damn right it' your fault!" Roselie roared, her face contorted with anger. "Outside, right now!"

"Honestly, Roselie, I'm really _really_ sorry." Jeza tried to calm Roselie down as she was ushered outside. Emmett hung guiltily behind the two. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just dancing."

"Just dancing?" that's what it was?" Roselie still screamed, right into Jeza's guilty face. "Edward! Tell me what she's thinking."

Edward looked shocked at the sudden command. He looked at Roselie for a second in confusion, then to Jeza.

"Do it, Edward." She commanded, looking so enraged he had no choice.

He looked to Jeza again, she nodded sadly, understanding the apology in his eyes.

"She's really sorry, Rose." He said slowly. "She's not lying about it. She's just sorry and she's feeling really guilty about it."

Roselie huffed, glaring at Jeza as though contemplating if Edward was being honest. Her jaw worked furiously for a while. Emmett hovered behind her nervously, if Roselie was angry, someone would get hurt.

"Well, she should feel guilty." She said finally, practically spitting each word at the shamefaced Jeza. "She shouldn't have done it in the fist place. What was she thinking!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice called from the club door. The newcomer sounded almost as furious as she did. "You do not speak to my Jezalynn like that."

Roselie's face changed to fear for a second as she looked over the girls' shoulder at whoever the man was who happened to know them. Jeza's shame and guilt melted into relief as she turned and ran into Alex's waiting arms.

She started crying on his shoulder, suddenly feeling twice as guilty.

"It's okay, love," he whispered soothingly.

All three Cullen boys were immediately on the defensive as soon as they saw the abusive Alex. Bella's and Alice's jaws both dropped open while Roselie blinked in surprise for a long time. Caleb dropped his head and started to move towards the cars. Roz smiled weakly and went to hug Alex as well, though only briefly and quite tensely, like she wasn't sure of what to do.

"I though you were told to leave," Jasper said suddenly, snarling slightly. "Why are you back?"

"Back?" Alex laughed; an arm around each girl. "I never left. I never leave my girls unprotected."

"But they told you to leave," Alice looked dumbstruck. "I watched you go."

"Yes, I left, but just for a day." Alex laughed. Jeza was still sniffling a little. "I know better than to leave them for too long. Someone likes to get into a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jeza looked up at him like she was begging for forgiveness.

"I know, love, I know," he soothed, stroking her hair. "You are not at fault. You are just fine, love."

"Thank you, Alex." She sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"Wait." Roselie screamed shrilly. "Why is he able to grant forgiveness when he wasn't even involved? You should be begging for _my_ forgiveness!"

"Do not speak to her that way." Alex hissed to her. She huffed and straightened up a little.

"No, Alex, she's right." Jeza said, wiping her eyes as her sobs subsided. "I should forever be indentured to you for doing what I did."

Alex and Roselie looked aghast at her proposal.

"Be careful what you say. She may hold you to it." He whispered to Jeza, almost silently. "She looks the type to do so."

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing." She insisted, pulling away.

"Jeza, please…be smart…" Roz begged, grabbing her hand quickly. _I'm not giving you up to Roselie just because you were being yourself and dancing with Emmett. I know Alex won't give you up either. We love you too much._

_I know you do. _Jeza gave a weak smile. _And I know what I'm doing so don't worry._

"What?" Roselie said hoarsely.

"You know what I said." Jeza said. "I'm offering servitude in place of forgiveness."

Roselie just stayed with her shocked expression before carefully composing herself.

"Don't do it, Rose." Edward warned. "it will only complicate things, and you know it."

"Shove it!" Roselie snapped; her face still carefully composed. "Alice, will it?"

Alice's eyes misted over as she looked at something distantly. Roselie watched carefully tense.

"I don't know why, but accepting servitude is like a death sentence." Alice said slowly, jumping back into the present. "Edward's right."

"Do you agree, Bella?" Roselie was still angry and she unintentionally spat the words at Bella who hadn't been on bad terms with her since before her change.

"Yes, I think you should listen to them." Bella said sort of sadly. "They know better than the rest of us."

"I assume similar views for you too, Jasper." Roselie wasn't giving up.

"You'd be right." He said calmly.

"I'm not even asking you, Emmett," she didn't look at him. "I don't want to even hear what you have to say."

Emmett nodded solemnly, accepting his lot in her words.

"If it helps any, Rosie," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry."

"Good for you!" Roselie growled, Emmett hadn't called her _Rosie_ in a long time. He only used the pet name when she was angry with him and he wanted to be forgiven.

"I'm giving you the full choice here," Jeza was completely serious, unshakably calm now. "You alone can make the decision. Do you want servitude or not? It's up for grabs and no one's jumping."

"Shut up!" Roselie screamed furiously. "I'm thinking and you're distracting me."

_Are you sure about this?_ Roz stood tensely next to Alex as Caleb reappeared behind her, and took her abandoned hand. _I mean, are you really _really_ sure you'd be willing to be Roselie's slave?_

_I know what I'm doing. _Jeza didn't turn and didn't smile, but Roz knew she would for reassurance if she needed it._ You're starting to be as troublesome as Cal and Alex. No worried. Everything will be fine. I promise. Do you trust me?_

_More than I trust myself, but this? I just can't see and up side to it. _Roz squeezed Caleb's hand in a plea for reassurance.

_As long as you trust me, don't worry, everything will work out. _Jeza's eyes never wavered from Roselie's as she paced and thought. _Roselie isn't stupid, she'll make the right choice._

_

* * *

__Ah, Jeza's being a bit weird now…what will happen? But okay, if you think she's being rash, just think of it in these terms. In her time, and in her old culture, if you were found to be fooling around with someone you weren't married to, you'd be in some serious trouble...and servitude would probably be one of your options for getting forgiven. Harsh yes, but what can I say, they were nuts back then!_

_Anyway, an announcement…someone's going to be stopping by in either the next chapter or the one after…depending how long it takes me to collect questions. So send in your questions and a surprise guest will be stopping by to help me answer them! And it's not Caleb this time…unfortunately...he's busy, but one of the others will be coming…see if you can guess who!_

_Again, happy birthday, honey (you know who you are)! I love you and this is all for you, you know it!_


	19. Answering Questions With Someone

**Someone and I Answer Your Questions**

_Twins of Night and Day 'chapter nineteen'_

_Dedicated to myself…and all my fans, those that review and those that keep reading even though they don't say anything!_

**

* * *

**

**ME**: Hey everybody! I'm back! Yep, you have to deal with the crazy, insane, but wonderful writer behind this…Me! (giggle giggle) hi everyone, I missed you!! Did you miss me? Okay, bad news, I lost my flashdrive! I know, tragic! I had all my car pictures on there!

And, oh yeah, I apologize for the super long gap between the last updates but I was holding out for the birthday thing. And I've had it asked, so I'm offering it now; let me know your birthday and I'll try to give you a chapter as a gift. So you don't have to ask, just let me know the date okay?

Okay, back on track, I'm answering questions again. And hey, this one is special too! I have officially had this story up for a whole month, and no one's sick of it yet! Yay me, right! But Caleb couldn't make it this time. He regrets it. He really liked meeting all of you. But I still have a special guest; Alex!! (Pause) now don't kill him! I promise you he's a good guy.

**ALEX**: you don't have to defend me, love, they'll make their own decisions weather you do or not. You can't change that.

**ME**: Yes, but I need to keep you alive for the next few chapters. Like it or not, baby, you're a pretty important character here.

**ALEX**: I guess you're right (looks superior) Now what am I to do again?

**ME**: Helping me answer questions from fans!

**ALEX**: Caleb said there was more to it.

**ME**: Well that depends on weather the fangirls want hugs from you or not.

**ALEX**: Oh, I see, so shall we start?

**ME**: Well, I got a question a little while ago and I was going to answer first but then I got another question that was too good to pass up as the first question.

**ALEX**: Okay, so what is it?

**ME**: Well, elusory asked, "Is it Alex that's coming by?" I read that and I knew it was the perfect first question!

**ALEX**: I'm assuming you did not tell them I would be appearing.

**ME**: (shyly) No, I wanted it to be a surprise…

**ALEX**: (looks evilly at me) I see.

**ME**: I'm sorry, baby…I thought it would be cool.

**ALEX**: I see, the next question would be?

**ME**: Okay, this is the question I got a while ago and I thought I'd hold it off until I got a character to answer it with me.

**ALEX**: (annoyed) And that would be?

**ME**: Well, I personally thought the answer was obvious…then again, I know all of you're dirty secrets so you probably think something's are really confusing when I understand it perfectly. I hate that sometimes, and I think you do too.

**ALEX**: (more annoyed) So what's the question? No need to tell secrets when you don't need to.

**ME**: Alright, alright! Sorry! TheTrioLivesOn would like to know what the girls have orange eyes.

**ALEX**: Oh, well, that's simple (smile) think, love, what color are the eyes of animal hunting vampires?

**ME**: Yellow!! (gets a glaring look from Alex) Sorry…

**ALEX**: (clears throat) And what color are the eyes of the human hunter's eyes?

**ME**: Red!! (another glaring look) sorry…

**ALEX**: The girls hunt both, so if you mix yellow and red, what color do you get?

**ME**: Orange!! Now don't give me that look, I'm helping!

**ALEX**: I guess…I hope that helps you, Miss Trio.

**ME**: Aw, Alex, you're such a sweetie! (gives him a big hug)

**ALEX**: Don't hug me, Jakki! (struggles free) What's the next question.

**ME**: Okay, the next question is from…(fake drumroll) Trio again (giggle) now she wants to know if Edward is in trouble too…wait that would ruin some of the next chapter…sorry!

**ALEX**: Why can't we ruin the next chapter, they're going to read it anyway.

**ME**: Yeah, but it's just too mean to spoil something when they could just enjoy it yourself.

**ALEX**: How did you ever create me if you're so nice about things?

**ME**: Hey, I can be pretty nasty too, so shut up!

**ALEX**: then next question.

**ME**: Trio again!

**ALEX**: She really likes question, I'm assuming.

**ME**: Leave my fans alone…I love them too much!

**ALEX**: what's the question?

**ME**: (giggles) "Are you killing off Roselie? Hmm... Is Jeza trying to kill Roselie?"

**ALEX**: well I don't know if you're planing on killing her off or not, but Jeza is too sweet sometimes to ever kill anyone she ever even remotely considered a friend.

**ME**: I'm not going to kill of Rose, I like her too much…and as Alex said, Jeza does too. Jeza's a real softie when it comes to friends and family.

**ALEX**: And proceed to the next question?

**ME**: I guess. (sigh) elusory again.

**ALEX**: Do any other people have questions?

**ME**: (angry) Do not make fun of the fans! I need them!

**ALEX**: I'm not being me, and I'm not making fun of any one, I'm just saying

**ME**: I know I know, but anyway, she wants to know… umm "Edward and Emmett were just dancing, right?"

**ALEX**: I don't see how that is a question.

**ME**: Fine, I'll answer it. Yes, they were only dancing, but you know, girls get weird when they see another girl dancing with their boy. I should know.

**ALEX**: You know, you look incredibly like my Jeza. Almost identical, I'd say.

**ME**: (blush) Yeah, well, I did kinda base Jeza off of myself.

**ALEX**: I see, well, don't tell Jeza, but next time I stop by your world, we should go to a club or something.

**ME**: Awesome! I'd love to go clubbing with you, baby!

**ALEX**: I feel the same, love.

**ME**: Okay, before I close this up, I got a question myself…I know the answer, but I want the fans to know this as well, in case they didn't get it.

**ALEX**: I don't understand but okay.

**ME**: Alex, you called Jeza "dearest" when you were being a little…. Can I swear?

**ALEX**: I don't mind, but I guess others might.

**ME**: Okay, when you were being a…turd, but when you were defending her in front of Roselie you called her "love" and you've been calling me "love" as well. Why?

**ALEX**: Well, I prefer to use 'love' but if I'm angry with the girls, I will use 'dearest'…so, it depends on many things.

**ME**: Okay, hope that helps you all… I should have given you all more time for questions but I really wanted to get this up from this fic's 1-month anniversary. I'll give you a better warning next time! I promise.

**ALEX**: who must I give hugs to?

**ME**: Oh, well, I don't have my list on my, so if you've left a review and want to get a hug from Alex, let me know and I'll send him over. Or I can give you a hug…even though every time I write back to you after a review you get a hug from me anyway. So let me know if you actually want a hug and I'll get everything settled and whatever.

Thank you for loving my story for a whole month! I totally appreciate it! Thank you and I love you. And to those people who are reading and not reviewing… REVIEW! Please?

I love you all, and I'll see you next time for chapter… Oh. My. God. TWENTY!!! Twenty chapters…holy (bleeped for my own reasons)! Thanks for that!

Anyway, see you next time in chapter twenty(!); Roselie's Choice!


	20. Rosalie's Choice

**Rosalie's Choice**

_Twins of Night and Day Chapter Twenty_

_Dedicated to someone I'm not going to name for the world to see, but you may ask if you want_

* * *

Alex growled as Rosalie stepped a little closer to Jeza; who looked attentive and curious. Rosalie tried and failed to glare at the intimidating Alex. She took a breath and looked back at Jeza, finality in her golden eyes.

"Have you chosen?" Jeza asked, still standing in her unshakable calm. "You alone make the decision but you may ask any advice of anyone you wish. I can wait if you need more—"

"No, I know what I need to." Rosalie snapped, cutting off Jeza's words.

"Then by all means, tell us your choice; or when and what I shall start." Jeza's tone was light and serious but she was taunting and everyone knew it.

"I don't need your servitude." Rosalie spat. "You cause too many problems and I don't need you making my life a living hell."

"Is that your final choice then?" Jeza asked, just as Roz heaved a sigh of relief. She sucked it back in quickly. "Or do you want to confer with Carlisle and Esme as well?"

_Jeza, please, be smart! _Roz cried.

I am. Jeza replied calmly. Even it she does hold off to talk with them, they'll only agree that she's right 

_Are you sure?_ Roz was still uneasy.

_I told you, she's not stupid. She knows it too._

"Who's sitting with the back stabbing twins then?" Rosalie asked, turning to look at her brothers and sisters. "I don't think the Volvo can hold six."

"Excuse me! Back stabbing _twins_?" Roz burst, suddenly as enraged as the other two girls. "Two problems with that! First of all, she fucking did nothing wrong. All she did was dance. It's your fucking fault for not being there to take your fucking man for yourself. And if I remember right you had a warning if you would have been smart enough to pay attention, bitch. Just ask Alice what she was when we were getting ready." She sucked in another deep breath and started again. "Second, _twins_? What the hell's with _twins_? _I_ most defiantly did nothing wrong. I did dance, if you find dancing to have deep enough cause for a fucking persecution, but I was a hell of a lot more modest. No matter how guilty I feel, I know I'm not in the wrong for anything! So think, you bitch! Think before your words get you in way over your head. Alex already doesn't feel too fondly towards you, and you've already seen how bad his temper can be. Choose your words more carefully next time, or you'll see how much all three of us car about Jeza!"

Rosalie looked taken aback. Jeza's jaw hung open as she started at her sister. Caleb's eyes were wide as Roz stepped back and took his hand again. Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Edward all looked shocked as well. Jasper had taken a few steps back from the crowd a, looking like he as beginning to get a headache. Alex smiled viciously. Roz could be timid and shy at times but if anyone she cared about wasn't being treated well, she would first verbally then, if the need arose, physically attack the offending person.

"Rozzy, it's okay." Jeza smiled. _You didn't need to scar them all like that. They could have and already had, come to the right decision without being pushed into it by fear._

Roz stepped back and looked timid again. _Sorry._

"I'll sit with them." Alice said quietly. "You need Jasper, and I have a feeling Bella's going to want to question Edward now."

Rosalie huffed again and stalked off to the cars, pulling Emmett behind her by his shirt. He turned around to mouth "I'm sorry" to Jeza. Jeza smiled faintly, her eyes saying "it's not you at fault." Bella crossed her arms and shot Edward a questioning look.

"In the car," he said, and she walked purposefully after the other two. He fallowed meekly and jasper trailed along behind.

"I'm sorry I should have told you Rosalie was the jealous type." Alice apologized as she tagged along to Roz's Mustang.

"It's fine. I should have known better." Jeza smiled with unnecessary forgiveness. "I'm the only one at fault here."

"I can put the top down if you want." Roz said, slipping into the driver seat, she was a little surprised when Caleb sat down next to her. Alex ended up between Jeza and Alice in the back.

"Cool air would be nice," Alex said serenely, slipping one arm around Jeza in a half hug.

Alice felt awkward sitting with the strange vampires but she hid it well. After all, the girls were both very sweet and both seemed like they would be great additions to the Cullens' growing family. Even if there would be a permanent tension between Rosalie and Jeza and eventually, possibly, between Roz and Bella. But so long as Alex and Caleb stayed as well, problems wouldn't be so bad. Yet there was also the chance it could be worse.

But Alex. Alice snuck a look sideways at him. He looked so calm and caringly considerate as he sat with his arm around Jeza. Alex. There were so many mysteries about him. Jeza wasn't afraid of him now, as she had been when they parted. Roz seemed almost at ease with him at her back. And Caleb. The same Caleb who had so clearly _hated_ Alex when he posed a threat now didn't even look back at them in the mirrors. They all trusted him. Trusted him as though he hadn't tried to hurt or even eventually kill the girls.

Alice was so completely confused by the attitudes they al bore towards him, she felt almost afraid and tense sitting next to him. She felt like he would just crack without warning and without a second to pass, she would be dead on the side of the road. Dismembered by him in the time it took to blink.

_Alex. How big of a mystery was his past? Did his mortal life have any affect on how his relationship with the girls. _Alice asked herself as they pulled up in front of the house.

Rosalie was inside with the others already. When Alice jumped up to go in as well, Jeza flew up to keep pace with her.

"Aren't you afraid she'll change her mind?" Alice asked, seeing no fear in the light yellow-orange eyes.

"Rosalie doesn't scare me." Jeza replied strongly. "I was witch-accused. Rosalie is nothing next to a magistrate and puritan clergymen."

Alice nodded. Only Carlisle was downstairs when Alice and Jeza came in. everyone else was cleared out.

"Rosalie's choice is final." Carlisle said. "She doesn't want your offering; she doesn't want to even see you again. The best you can do for forgiveness is leave us."

* * *

"_What!?!?! Carlisle, how dare you! It's so not like you at all!" I know, I know, it's exactly what you were thinking right? Well all will be explained in the next chapter. But anyways, that was quite a speech from Roz there, right? Even I myself was a little shocked by it! Bet you didn't know she had it in her, did ya?_

_And anyway…Yes, again, I'm having father issues. This time it's about my collage/career choice of going to a tech school and doing stuff with cars. If you want the full story you can find it in the "Get Away Car" entry on my journal…look up my VF profile._

_Also, I know my dedication is really messed up, but considering the birthday party my friend had, I might be another step closer to either a boyfriend or a really nasty rejection. Either way, the next few chapters might be slow, and I'll tell you why next time. This chapter is dedicated to him, my 'boy toy', and hopefully he'll work to be a better inspiration for me later on…he's already inspired some of Emmett's dancing. ((evil smirk))_

_Next time: Chapter twenty-one: Departing? (And thanks to the person who pointed out that I've been spelling "Rosalie" wrong this whole time...I fixed it now!!)_


	21. Departing?

**Departing?**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-one_

_Dedicated to all fans; new and old, reviewers of not, the girls are leaving since that's what you want._

* * *

"What?" Alice gasped, Roz, Caleb, and Alex stumbling in to hear Carlisle's last few words. "Carlisle, you can't mean that." 

"I don't, but Rosalie does, and this was her call." Carlisle said sadly.

"I did agree to her decision already." Jeza said, still standing strongly. "I guess this will be good-bye then."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Jeza," he held his hand out to her.

"Thank-you for everything, Carlisle. It was a pleasure to meet you and your family. You are all great vampires. I'm glad to have met you." She smiled and shook his hand. "I hope to meet you again some day."

"No!" Roz screamed. "I refuse to leave just because Rosalie is just a little touchy about Jeza's tiny stupid mistake!"

"Roz, calm down," Caleb spoke the words meaning to be strong but he couldn't muster anything but agreement. Roz was crying and he felt guilty for it although he did nothing.

Roz gave a final watery look, demanding Carlisle to take back his words. But he didn't, she somehow knew he wouldn't. She turned and buried her face in Caleb's chest to cry…she didn't bother to be quiet. Her grief was beyond that. She liked the Cullens. She didn't want to leave them, especially on the terms they faced now. Rosalie isn't stupid, but she acted the role well.

Caleb led Roz outside. He gave only a final quick word before he walked out. "It was nice to have met you."

Jeza smiled again, weak but final in its somber reality. She turned and followed the others, Alex stayed back for a second.

"Thank you for taking care of my girls while I was away." He said, Carlisle kept a calm face despite the shock of seeing Alex again in such a light. "Your Rosalie is a quick tempered girl. She's more like my Jeza than I thought."

"Yes, I suppose she is quick tempered." Carlisle chuckled. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you ask," Alex said roughly, suddenly tense. "I'll answer as truthfully as I can."

"Do you really love those girls?" Carlisle asked, it was a simple question but it could have a very pivotal answer.

"I love them more than any life I can or have ever lived. They are my sun and moon, the reason I continue to live this cursed life everyday. My girls are worth more to me that anything." Alex was serious, his answer was the truth. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious," Carlisle shrugged. "Another question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you treat them like you do?" he asked it with complete sencarity. Carlisle was truly curious of the reason.

"I cannot answer that." Alex's face hardened.

"I understand," Carlisle shrugged. "They love you very strongly as well."

"Thank you again," he walked to the door. Roz was back in her car, Caleb with her, and the top up again. Jeza was backing her truck out of its little parking space. She was quite amazing at maneuvering the huge vehicle in tiny spots and out again. She could move her truck in tight curves most drivers would have trouble doing in a little car.

He reached the door, opened it, and froze. "You really aren't all that bad…for a human sympathizer. I approve of the girls' views of you."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled and watched him go, climbing into the blue cab next to Jeza.

Through the side window, he saw Alex lean over and kiss Jeza softly. Maybe he wasn't as much of a monster as he had first thought.

* * *

They pulled into a rather cheap hotel a little later that night. Alex paid for a two bed room in cash and they settled into the tiny suite to discuses what their plan of action would be from their current situation. 

Roz was sitting curled up next to Caleb, her head resting on his leg as he stroked her hair absently. She was still a little upset but it wasn't like she was going to cry again.

Alex was pacing, his cell phone in his hand as if he were expecting a call. He would flip it open every so often to check something then snap it shut again.

Jeza was laying on her stomach, crunching up paper from the pad of hotel stationary and throwing the balls into the trash bin across from her. her accuracy was good but there were a few paper balls laying around on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" Jeza asked, another ball bounced off the lip and landed on the floor. "They won't be happy with us for getting thrown out."

"It's your fault for being so close with a jealous girlfriend." Caleb's tone was scornful. "You should know better."

"Oh, shove it!" Jeza growled. "We agreed it was a night off, I was allowed to be a little stupid."

"Don't fight! We have to plan out our course of action." Roz clamped her hand over Caleb's mouth before he could respond.

"They don't know, obviously, that we weren't there on a mission." Alex yawned and sat down on the bed next to Jeza. "The letter was a nice touch, love."

Jeza grinned. "I thought you'd approve."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Roz rolled her eyes and yawned audibly.

"If you guys are going to be loud tonight, I'd like the warning now." She said, cuddling closer to Caleb's side. "I want to know, so I can get my own room."

Alex ignored her. "I saw you dancing, love, when are you going to dance like that for me?"

"Sorry, I need the cash up front." Jeza giggled.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Really."

"So how much did you get from the little Cullen boy?"

"Not enough, especially when you throw in the pissed girlfriend."

"What would our employers say if they knew about you two?" Caleb coughed jokingly.

"What would they do if they knew about _you_ two?" Jeza countered, Roz stuck out her tongue. "The Volturi can kiss my ass!"

* * *

_Fast update because of a school break…MEA, so I have more time on the computer. But anyway, would I be right to say you're probably thinking 'oh my god, they're working for the Volturi!' And it's true! They are!_

_Now, are y'all happy, the girls are away for the Cullens…for the time being of course, there's another place they have to go before they can go back again. And yes they will be back! I don't care if you hate the girls now or not. The twins are very confusing, and I understand that you don't fully see how real they are in my mind, and that not even I understand them completely! They have their reasons for everything, but I can't stop you from flaming. So flame on, my fans…if you continue to be fans. You can hate the girls all you want…and think up some good questions for them…starting now I'll be collecting questions for an upcoming interview chapter again… you'll get a few chapters in between then and now thought, no worries!!_

_See you next time, in the next chapter, twenty-two: The Volturi and Friends!_


	22. The Volturi and Friends

**The Volturi and Friends**

_Twins of Night and Day Chapter twenty-two_

_Dedicated to someone…you can ask if want…it'll only be confusing! Trust me!_

* * *

"Okay, so can we get back to planning now?" Roz asked. 

"Forks." Caleb grinned. "We're going to meet the werewolf, Jacob Black."

"Now there's a plan!" Roz patted his leg. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Reminders are ice." He gave her a wicked look.

"Why do we want to meet a puppy?" Alex asked.

"He knows that Bella pretty well." Roz said, remembering Bella's story as best as she could. "Couldn't quite tell but I think there was something between them. I don't know though."

"I bet you're right," Jeza sighed and sat up. "Edward was pretty up tight about it. It was just awkward."

"Than Forks it is." Alex said. "We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

In the morning they called the air line and booked tickets to Washington. The plane wouldn't leave until late in the afternoon so they decided to just sit in the airport lobby and wait. 

Eventually Jeza got restless and begged the others that they could just drive. Perhaps it wasn't as fast but it gave them more time to think up a story to tell Jacob when they actually got to Washington. Jeza's plan was hit by a speed bump when Roz refused to leave her car behind. And Jeza was far too attached to her truck to go on a road trip without it. So they took both, and the girls ended up playing cell phone, using their telepathy to exchange details between the two boys.

They actually found Forks with little trouble. It was a tiny little town; it was a wonder how all the townspeople could stand to live in such a place. It was raining when they pulled into the parking lot of a sporting goods store.

Jeza grabbed Alex's leather jacket from the back seat and threw it on.

"You should just stay here, love." Alex said, grabbing her hand before she could open the door. "In a town this small they're bond to know when someone goes missing."

"I have your jacket, and we stopped in Seattle. I think I'll be fine." She insisted and threw the door open.

Roz was already standing with Caleb in the parking lot waiting. Jeza pulled the collar up over her head and sprinted to the door at a believable human speed. The others fallowed her.

A man in his early twenties was running the front desk, he looked up when the four of them came in. he perked up a little when he saw the girls and sunk again at the sight of the boys with them.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Jeza smiled at him. This was her specialty; flirting until she got what she wanted out of her victims. "I was wondering if there was anyone around here named Jacob Black."

He stiffened very slightly. She looked at his name badge, names could accomplish a lot.

"Can I call you Mikey?" she fluttered her eyelashes; it was a cheesy move and very cliché but still effective. He relaxed again, of course, if she was calling him by some kind of pet name what was the problem with her asking about someone.

"If you want," he smiled and blushed. Caleb's nostrils flared at the scent of blood blooming in his face. Roz put a hand on his arm. "All the natives live down in La Push. It's not far from here."

Jeza smiled and took directions with all the class necessary of her. She wiggled her fingers in a little wave as she left with the others. They got in their respective cars and sped off to La Push.

* * *

Alex found the house. As soon as the two vehicles parked outside of the house, a big copper-skinned young man was in the door way glaring death at his visitors. He had shaggy black hair, about shoulder length, a muscular frame that could be compared to Emmett's. He had on shorts and a simple white tank. Even without the thick stench harsh in their noses, it wasn't hard to tell that he was a wolf; both Caleb and Alex were quite literally on their last nerves trying to hold themselves back. 

"What do you want, leeches?" he asked in a harsh growling voice. "We got rid of the last of your kind around here, so why are you here?"

"I thought you'd be more welcoming to people who know what's going on with Bella, puppy." Roz's voice was light and mocking but bore every bit of venom her concealed fangs did.

"Bella's dead." He said sadly, drooping his guarded stance. "She died the day she married that blood sucker."

"Oh, harsh," Jeza scoffed. "You really are a nasty little dog."

"Stop calling me names!" His huge frame was wracked by a tremor and the words were barely discernable though his clenched teeth.

"What do you perfect then?" What did Bella call you?" it was crossing the line and she knew it but Roz said it anyway. If she didn't, Jeza would and Jeza would be a lot crueler with the comment than Roz was.

"It doesn't matter." He hissed again, his teeth were almost audible as they gnashed together. "Is that all you came for? To rub it in that I lost Bella to a freakin' leech?"

"We're not running anything," Jeza was fakely sweet. As dubious as she was, she always pulled on fake sweetness when she was feeling especially evil. "We just came to tell you she's still, well not living, but existing happily. But we also need a bit of information."

"What makes you think I'll answer anything you ask me about her?" he growled, his teeth unclenched themselves.

"We have our reasons." Roz said simply. Both Alex and Caleb grinned, understanding where the girls were going with their taunting.

"Like what?" Jacob asked, suddenly curious.

"Well if you won't answer our questions, we won't answer yours." Jeza sighed, fake again. "We could always go back to Mike at the sporting goods store. Though he probably wouldn't be much help."

"It's a shame." Roz shook her head. "Too bad, Bella."

"What's a shame?" He asked, now getting a little worried. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"Well if she's already dead to you, why do you care what happens to her now?" Jeza truly was cruel when she wanted to be.

"Is she in danger? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" their being cryptic worried him. They looked at each other and shrugged solemnly.

* * *

_Okay, now this is the last of what I have in my good old notebook. God, I have 90 handwritten pages in my notebook…90!!! (about 50 pages on word) I feel so accomplished!_

_Anyway, this will be it for a while, and I'm really sorry about that, this is quite a cliffy, if I do say so myself, and I have no clues for you for the next chapter because…well the next pages aren't even written for the first draft yet! You guys are caught up with me! Also, though, I think I have a boyfriend now, so he might be a little distracting._

_And since were at 80+ reviews I've decided that the next time we have someone drop by is to celebrate my 100__th__ review…since the others are kind of celebrations. So keep reviewing and asking questions! Love y'all, always!!_


	23. Jacob Spills All

**Jacob Spills All**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-three_

_Dedicated…to…my new Alex-inspiration, and the one who gave Alex his first official weapon of choice!_

-------------------------------------------------

"I promise you, right now her only problem is a fight that may or may not be happening with Edward." Roz shrugged again. "Well that she knows of, but I'm not allowed to tell anything about my employer's plan."

"Employer? You _work _for someone? Who?" Jacob stared at the girls, utterly confused.

"Can't say," Jeza inspected and picked at her nails in boredom. "We're under a code of secrecy. _Technically_ I don't think we're allowed to talk to mutts, but well, they did say to get information. And that's what we're here for; some simple info on Little Miss Bella."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a dog." Alex laughed menacingly, looking deadly and intimidating. Jacob growled at him, a tiny little shake ran down his spine.

"Let's leave it at this, dear Jacob," Roz purred, doing her best at acting as her sister would. Being that they were twins, Roz could imitate Jeza almost flawlessly. "We will tell you what we can, but don't ask too many questions. The more you know, the greater chance of death you face."

"And you can't tell Bella, or any of the other Cullens we visited you." Jeza added, a trace of hidden tension. "They can't know anymore about is than they already do."

Caleb nudged Roz gently. He twitched his nose at her when she looked at him. She sniffed at the air, understanding. _Jeza, there are more, maybe we should abandon this plan._

_No._ Jeza replied stubbornly, taking an involuntary whiff as the air was layered over with the scent of several more wolves. _We can't go back now._

_They'll understand._ Roz reasoned. _The Volturi aren't going to penalize us for a minor mistake._

_I'm making up for that mistake! _Jeza's mind-voice snapped, like she felt like she had to redeem herself after the little show of getting kicked out. _I don't care if they understand or not, I'm making up for my mistake._

"Did Bella ever tell you about her little trip to Italy?" Jeza asked out loud before Roz could respond. She refused to let anyone make her back down. "She was with Edward and Alice if that helps."

"Italy? What does that have to do with anything?" Jacob was having trouble following the girls' logic. "Is that where you're from? Is that how you know Bella?"

"Questions, questions," Roz shook her head. "I bet if we don't answer them, you'll sick the rest of the pack on us."

"Don't forget we can still smell them." Jeza shrugged, the leather jacket slipped over her shoulders a bit. Her head had been freed of the coat since they had started talking to the wolf. How could you look intimidating with a coat pulled up over your head? "By the way, we're Americans, pure and simple. Although I guess technically we're not. Have you ever studied the Salem Witch Trails at all?"

"What about them?"

"That's when we were made." Roz leered. "We're just a couple of witches that escaped persecution by becoming vampires."

"I think I would have rather died." Jacob mumbled.

"You would! You didn't know what it was like, not do you know what it _is_ like to be so indestructible!" Jeza laughed and he fell back a fraction of a step at the cruelty of it. She sounded power-drunk on her immortality. "But back to Italy."

"No." he said shortly. "All I know is she left with the little female leech and came back with the other one too."

"We heard as much." Caleb sighed.

"Than why ask me!" Jacob growled.

Roz shrugged it off with another question. "Do you know why they went to Italy?"

"Not really. Some emergency with the Cullen leech." Jacob said, his tone hurt.

_There was something more, I knew there was! _Roz practically screamed in Jeza's head.

_I know! And I never said anything against it. _Jeza mentally winked. _I agreed with you all the way._

"She went to save him from whatever even after he left her. You know he broke her heart when he did that. I never understood why she went back to him." He continued, oblivious to their little gloating gossip.

"Aww, Jezzy, look, the puppy loved her." Roz teased and could see a little colr creep into his cheeks. She ignored the smell the best she could.

"That's so sweet." Jeza joined in. "A mutt with feelings, imagine that!"

------------------------------------------------------

_Whew! It's been forever, hasn't it? And I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart for that. I really do! But things have been really hectic lately, especially so close to Halloween…my favorite holiday has come and gone without trick-or-treating! How can that be? Well I did get to scare one poor little boy…Awww; he was terrified of me! I guess Jeza can be pretty scary after a hunting trip, you know, with the blood dripping down her face? Well, yeah, of course I went as Jeza for Halloween, it was great, my best friend went as Roz and we talked my boy-toy into being Alex…despite the bloody Freddie costume he was wearing._

_But yeah, sorry again, I'll try to update more! And guess what! I found my flash drive again! It was hiding!_

_Next chapter's halfway done and coming soon! Hopefully! Chapter twenty-four: This is a Paw…you'll get it when you read it, well part of it, it's part of a joke ((inner voices; A what? A joke. A what? A joke, oh a joke!)) in my theater class. See you soon all, hope you don't think I was too mean to Jecob!_


	24. This Is A Paw

**This Is A Paw**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-four_

_Dedicated to Jeff Gordan, and all my friends, you guys always seem to be there when I crash, which is quite a lot lately._

* * *

Jacob growled and one of the big wolves crashed through the trees to flank him. Caleb and Alex defensively adjusted their stance to jump to the attack if worse came to worse. And hopefully it wouldn't; they were heavily out numbered.

"We should quit pushing buttons, Jez, or we'll get the boot again." Roz said lightly, but barely keeping from jumping to the defensive like they boys had.

"Nah, we'll get a _paw_ not a _boot_." Jeza drawled boredly. "I think a boot would be much more affective, I don't need the paws to start kicking me out."

Jacob shook again, as he growled, pairs of eyes glowed ominously from the darkened tree line. Alex had his expert eyes darting over everything. Caleb's nose was working double time despite being wrinkled from the thick wolf stench.

The rain picked up a bit, and Jeza had to smooth her hair back from her face and Roz took the hint to start angling the rain away from her. It helped but it wasn't enough to keep her from keeping dry. Another hunting trip would have to be planned.

"You should go. We don't need any more of your kind around here." Jacob snarled, his teeth grinding together tightly.

"We could just kill you if you don't." another burly looking Native came through the tree line. His black hair was cropped to a short style that looked slightly out of place on him.

"Really?" Alex's voice was low and dangerous. His eyes glowing a dulled red with his flaring temper.

"Really, now go." The other Native growled.

"I guess the paw isn't s intimidating." Roz shrugged, getting back into her car. "You were right."

"I am most of the time." Jeza climbed into the truck's cab without breaking a glaring eye contact with Jacob. "I guess we'll have to see what dear Mike knows at Newton's Olympic Outfitters."

The werewolves growled in response. Alex watched to make sure Caleb got into the car before he jumped in next to Jeza. The Mustang peeled out before the 350, the truck spraying mud up behind it.

* * *

"Well that trip didn't help much." Jeza sighed, as they settled in for another night talking in a hotel room. "Whoever planned this was obviously not thinking too straight. What kind of fucking werewolf would spill anything to a team of free-lance vampire assassins? Honestly!"

"Thanks a lot, Jeza; I really needed to have _that _rubbed in my face." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Oh and I think you laid it on a bit thick with the poor boy in the sporting goods store." Roz giggled a little.

"It's true, love, you had him just about spun around your finger in a death grip." Alex said, tweaking her nose playfully. "He would have been on the floor kissing your feet if you asked him to. You're starting to make me jealous. First with the big Cullen boy, and now some poor little hick."

"Um, hello?" Roz waved her hands trying to get their attention before they got locked in a deep kiss. "Honestly, you two have problems when it comes to staying focused on the job at hand."

"Yes, yes, Mother Rozlynn, the job at hand, we got it." Jeza grinned and kissed Alex lightly but with much meaning and full of intentions and implications.

Caleb snapped a few times close to their faces, which were starting to get locked tightly together.

"C'mon, we still gotta figure out our next move." He said as they reluctantly pulled away and gave the other two the majority of their attention. Though they had freed their lips, their hands were tightly locked together, fingers weaved and laced together. "Why don't you come up with the next plan since you're so quick to punch the holes in _mine_."

"Well your plan _sucked_! I'm sorry but it's true." Jeza's tone was like battery acid.

"No fighting." Roz said, jumping to sit on Caleb's lap and stealing all his attention. With one leg on each side of him, she could put a hand on each side of his face and physically demand his attention.

_And don't you dare start making out again._ She snapped to Jeza. _We really do need to come up with a plan and that's not going to happen with you and Alex sucking each other's faces off._

_Well look who's talking!_ Jeza laughed out loud at her sister. _You're straddling Caleb like you're about to fucking rape him. Besides, you know I act stupidly and can't concentrate when I'm hungry._

_Who was stupid enough to go totally unprotected in the rain! Then you can talk about stupid moves._ Roz growled, also out loud. Caleb and Alex did their best to ignore their mental spat. _Plus what was you're excuse for practically getting it on with Emmett on the dance floor? That was right after a hunt so you can't give me that hungry crap._

_Oh shove it, Roz, I'm a stupid flirt. I get it now just drop it, will ya! _Jeza almost screamed the last words out loud. Instead she pulled up her mental walls and stormed off to the bathroom. Alex tried not to look too confused or upset as she slammed the door. They could all hear the mirror shatter as she slammed her fist into it.

"Now, what, Roz? You've downed on of out very few players. Way to go." Alex said, before knocking softly on the door. Jeza responded by snarling at him through the wood that separated them.

"Thanks, Alex, I feel so much better now." Roz snapped and went to sit in the far corner with her arms crossed. Caleb received a growl when he tried to sit next to her. he quickly abandoned the idea.

"What did you say to her?" Caleb whispered.

"Nothing." Roz replied shortly and angrily.

"Bullshit!" Jeza yelled at her, and kicked the door, splintering a hole in it.

"I'm taking your advice and _shoving it_. Happy?"

"What do you think!"

"Girls! Honestly!" Alex yelled at them, he dropped his voice to a quieter tone. They couldn't afford to get kicked out of the hotel, even if it wouldn't be a blow to their egos. "We need to concentrate on our mission. We can't afford to have you two fighting now."

"Jeza started it." Roz said childishly.

"Did not!" Jeza insisted, still locked in the bathroom. "You knew I was still thirsty and you picked a fight!"

"I did not," Roz huffed, offended.

"Stop it!" Caleb hissed. "Give in, so we can work out our next plan."

"I can't," Jeza said. "I have to hunt first, I can't concentrate right now."

"Go then," Alex sighed. "Just be quick, and be quiet. I don't want to get the boot from a human now too."

Jeza glared at him as she passes on her way out of the shabby room. Not in a good mood, she went for the first drunk she came across. The blood was heavily flavored with alcohol bit it did the trick and her bloodlust was satisfied. Her eyes glared a brilliant orange once again.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, well there you go, I updated again (24 is my favorite NASCAR driver's number so he had to get a dedication in there, sorry). Lucky you, you're the only contact I'll have to the world outside my room today. I don't know why but I've been on the edge a lot lately…ever since I've started liking a certain guy. Life just got really nasty and complicated. And I just had to do something for my friends, since they've been there for me each time I've crashed headfirst into a depressed mood. I'm sorry if you don't really car, but this is going to be my excuse for some _emo_ stuff that may be coming up now. But don't worry about anything, I'll be updating as normal…the girls are serving as a good distraction for me when I'm like this._

_Anyway, yeah 'This Is A Paw' refers to the girls getting kicked out yet again. Their self-esteems are really getting deflated quite a bit, aren't they? But yeah, I don't know why I felt like including my theater class's joke in it…god, I'm going to miss them, I hate that the quarter's over already!_

_And, the next chapter will be called 'Halloween Surprise' really just because I hate that I haven't been able to put anything Halloween related up and I really want to…after all Halloween is my favorite holiday of all time! So see y'all soon, hopefully, don't forget to review when you read…reviews are getting fewer and fewer!!_


	25. Halloween Surprise

**Halloween Surprise**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-five_

_Dedicated to_. . . . . . . ._The girls since they seem to have lost all their fans_.

* * *

The blood helped sedate her bloodlust but Jeza still couldn't concentrate. She was suffering a major injury to her esteem from being kicked out twice for a stupid move. And she was terrified of what the Volturi would do to punish her because of that mistake. The best case scenario would be docking from their payment. Worse case scenario involved a sort of death…for her at least if not Roz and the boys as well. 

Alex noticed that she was not completely focused. He shifted closer to her and slid his arm around her. "Love? What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?" she looked up for a second, confused. She could read his eyes and she shrugged and looked back down at her lap. "Nothing, just wondering about something."

An impressive little vampire with short brown hair flashed across her mind. Jane was looking completely thrilled in the evil way that could only mean she was thinking of torture. Her red eyes were menacing and terrifying. Jeza was glad that she still had her walls up against Roz's mind.

"Aro, Caius, or Marcus?" Roz asked slightly bored but still somewhat interested.

Jeza shook her head. "Not them."

"Then who?" Caleb was barely beating Roz with his very subtle interest.

"Jane." She replied quietly. "Maybe Alec too, but Jane for sure."

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Alex smiled slightly. "I just came up with it now as a matter of fact."

"Really? What?" Jeza concentrated on that little idea to distract herself. She could almost see Felix and Demetri leading her to Jane and Alec on Caius or Marcus's orders. Aro at least would be somewhat lenient.

"Well, Halloween is coming up and I was thinking about trick-or-treating for information."

"Where though?" Roz laughed humorlessly. "Do you want to visit Bella's mother or something?"

"No besides, she would be of no help." Alex said calmly, putting up with Roz's bad temper. "I was thinking we should go back to the Cullens'. I can stay back while the rest of you go ahead. You can claim I was being a threat to you again."

"That probably won't work." Jeza sighed heavily, doubt weighting down her words. "Rosalie won't be forgiving and forgetting any time soon. And the Volturi wait for no one."

"But it's not Rosalie who's making the decision to take you in." Alex reasoned. "Carlisle will make the decision, even if it puts it to a vote, at worst you'll be at a tie. For sure you'll have Rosalie against you, Bella's a possibility too, but the only others who would even consider shunning you at such a time would be Edward and Emmett. And they would only do it to appease their girls if they actually think about it though, you two will be safe and you can do any recon you need to."

Oz crossed her arms as she thought, trying to poke some kind of hole in Alex's plan. She couldn't find one. Jeza smiled weakly at him, leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, baby." She said, closing her eyes.

"I won't be far, never worry." He said, smoothing her hair out of her face.

* * *

Another long drive was made longer by the silence between the girls and through them, both cars. To fill the impressing noiselessness, radios were turned on and music filled both vehicles with a senseless distraction from the quiet. 

Roz still lead the way, and Jeza followed behind at the appropriate distance. Jeza tried to keep her eyes off the back windshield of her sister's car while Roz was struggling to stop glancing up at the truck in her rearview mirror.

Caleb took up his nervous habit of drumming his fingers soundlessly against his knee and glancing out his window, he tried to ignore Roz's flickering glance. Alex was careful not to cross any lines as she let his hand rest gently on Jeza's leg, his thumb working back and forth on the denim of her jeans.

"How long do we have?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at Alex quickly.

"Less then a day until the night of All Hollow's Eve." He replied his voice soft and soothing, rare for him.

"We should stop soon then and work on our cover." She said, her hand hesitantly moved to the headlight control and back again without changing anything. _A little longer,_ she told herself. "Will you be taking Caleb with you?"

"No," he looked at her with a half smile. "He's your protector against me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," her hand twitched again. "Should I signal Roz then and tell her?"

"I think you should."

She sighed and nodded, flipping the high beams on and off twice, her sign to Roz to lower her walls so they would exchange information.

_What do you want?_ Roz asked with disinterest.

_We'll be getting into town soon and Alex and I think it would be a good idea to get our cover disguises ready._ Jeza answered, trying to sound just as disinterested.

_Where are we going to stop?" _it was meant to be rhetorical and mocking as they were surrounded with trees on a tiny black road.

_Alex says anywhere you want to pull over will be fine, so long as we do before sunrise and before we get out of this forest._ Jeza replied, completely honest as if she hadn't noticed that Roz was joking.

_Okay then, prepare to pull over._ And they did, both vehicles were tuned off on the shoulder of the road almost simultaneously.

* * *

As twilight rolled in, the car and the truck rolled into the little town again. Jeza didn't bother to stem the flow of tears as they drove. She didn't want to be away from Alex while she was still feeling so scared of her impending punishment. Roz had forgiven her and they were mentally speaking to each other again. With the connection reestablished, Roz was staring to share Jeza's fear. 

They followed down the streets they remembered and sooner than they though they would, they were going through the forest-lined driveway of the Cullen's house.

Alice sat on the porch steps like she was waiting for them. Her head snapped up when they came into view, her golden eyes worried.

The girls slowly got out of their vehicles and stood by them hesitantly. Alice jumped up and went to them immediately.

"It's Alex." Roz said wiping her hand over her eyes. "He's angry with us again."

"I know," Alice said sympathetically. "You'll be safe here."

_

* * *

Oh no, the girls are back!! Tehehe, I promise there won't be too much drama! But yeah, not much else to say now…except, new rule, I'm gonna need at least three reviews per chapter before I update from now on. And I know that's not hard for you guys! I mean seriously, I use to get on average about 3-4 reviews a chapter and lately that number had gone down quite a bit…I even had a chapter with 9 reviews! So no complaining, just review!! I don't care if you're mad at the girls or not, if you're still reading, you better still be reviewing!!_

_Also, I have an end for this! And it's fast approaching! I have another chapter and a half written as of now, but unfortunately, other than that, there's probably not much else after that. I don't know if I'll be reaching 30 chapters, so y'all are going to have to get ready for the end! Lucky for you though, the girls aren't going to be all that willing to let me go yet. So you'll have to watch my profile for another appearance from the girls, that is, if enough people still love them enough to read it… You may have to request it if you want more from them…they're feeling kinda neglected by you guys!_

_Anyway, the next chapter will be up…soon hopefully, it all depends on you! Chapter twenty-six, "Safety?" will be a little bit off topic, but still, you'll get to see Bella, and Edward, and Jasper, and Carlisle, and Emmett, and Esme, and even Rosalie very very soon!!_


	26. Safety?

"**Saftey?"**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-six _

_Dedicated to everyone the left a review for the last chapter…all four of you!_

* * *

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jeza asked, looking properly concerned. "I don't want to be chaffing any raw nerves with Rosalie. And really, I had every intention of staying away, but…this was the only place I could think of for being safe from him."

"I knew you were coming back," Alice said softly, touching Jeza's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I talked to Carlisle and then we convinced Rosalie to forgive you. And Bella's not one to hold a grudge. So long as you are careful around Emmett and Edward, there will be no problems. Carlisle and Esme are excited to see you again."

"Oh, Alice, thank you!" Roz cried and hugged her gratefully. She withdrew quickly giving a weak apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Do you mind if we clean up and change a bit first?" Jeza asked, sheepishly looking down at herself. "We didn't stop for anything wince we left him."

Alice nodded in understandment. Both girls were caked in mud, and their hair was matted with sap and twisted with twigs. It was obvious from their messy appearance that they had just buckled in and left in quite a hurry.

The work they had done to get dirty and look like they had indeed fought with Alex had helped to dull Jeza's eyes to a burnt orange so they didn't give away the very recent hunt. Thank any god or gods for the rainy weather that made the mud available.

_Well at least we're in the clear now, Alex had a great idea with this._ Jeza stretched as she exchanged her muddy shirt with a clean one. _We must be a couple of great actresses here._

_Yeah, sure, just don't screw it all up this time. _Roz replied, changing into a clean skirt. _And don't forget; Edward can read minds, so be careful to stay in character mentally too._

_No problem,_ Jeza sighed wiggling into a fresh pair of jeans. _Alex said to keep things vague, the less tiny details the better._

_Sure but we have this telepathy gift so if we do use details, we can share them. _Roz pulled a jacket on over her shirt.

_I guess but there's still having to remember, the less thought involved the more natural it is and the less suspicious they'll be of us._

_Oh yeah, you're right there. _Roz smiled as they both stepped out looking a lot better.

_I usually am. _Jeza smiled, a little vain, but not enough to impact the joking tone of her comment.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for the girls in the large living room. Caleb sat with them as did Alice and Jasper. Bella peeked down at them from the top of the stairs. Roz waved sheepishly and Jeza nodded in non-commented acknowledgement. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward had yet to make an appearance.

Esme leapt up when she saw the girls and hugged them tightly. Waves of maternal concern and welcoming warmth rolled off of her like she was the source of some strange fire. The girls couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"Oh, you poor girls!" Esme cried, still holding them tightly. "Caleb just explained everything to us. We are so pleased to see you two are still well. After you left, we missed you."

"Thank you, Esme," Roz's smile flickered.

"You're exaggerating, I'm sure," Jeza made it seem like she was blushing. They went and sat down, both smiling and shaking hands with Carlisle and Jasper.

"Rosalie has calmed down a lot." Carlisle said diplomatically. "She may not be too friendly towards you but she won't be out right rude."

"I guess I can take that as a relief." Jeza sighed quietly. "And thank you for letting us crash here. We promise it won't be long."

"Stay as long as you need to," Esme insisted; she sat on the arm of Carlisle's chair like she was posing for a family portrait. "We're happy to have you."

* * *

Rosalie avoided the girls like the plague. Bella made a small effort to make amends and was on better terms with them, though they were still shaky. Edward was polite as usual, and Emmett acted like he was following a rule of some kind. He would wave or smile in acknowledgement and leave quickly. Occasionally he would say a few words but would always check to see if the coast was clear or not before. Jeza merely assumed he was being careful not to bother Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper all acted as normal as she could, tension was much less with them.

The girls had to readjust, which hindered their ability to collect information. Caleb simply had to fall back into thinks, a simple task given that no one had a grudge against him.

* * *

_I hate this, you know. _Roz glared as they sat in the empty kitchen trying to plan things out.

_Yeah, I know, and it's my fault, but I can't do anything about it. _Jeza sighed, tracing her finger across the design on the countertop. _I would if I could._

_I know, I know, but honestly! These girls here really can hold a nasty grudge. _Roz almost slammed her hand against the counter but stopped before she did. No need to do any more damage. _My god, I mean, I hate it!_

_Yeah, me too, but we just have to wait it out. _Jeza said, her hand clenching into a tight fist.

Alice came in suddenly and hopped lightly onto the marble top. "How are you settling in again?"

"Okay, all things considering." Jeza sighed again.

"Yeah, I figured," Alice looked down. "I have an idea though."

"Really?" Roz's eyes light up.

"Well I think it would work." Alice hesitated. "I think if Bella saw Rosalie relaxed a little bit, she would too. So I'm trying to see how I can get Rose to lighten up."

"I'll do anything," Jeza vowed.

"That helps." Alice grinned, her little pixie face switching from sweet and hesitant to bold in plotting in a second. "I'll see what I can think up. Maybe you should meet me in the garage."

Jeza nodded somewhat confused as Alice skipped out of the room again.

_Any idea what she's thinking?_ Jeza asked.

_Nope, I may read your mind, but I can't read her's. _Roz shrugged. _She's a lot more complex. If only Aro was here to explain things._

_Better he's not though,_ Jeza smirked and started to walk to the door. _How would we continue to do our job if he was here? We were hired for a reason you know._

_

* * *

__Oh yeah!! I got my three reviews, thanks, you guys!!! Now I want another three before I update again, okay? I don't' care if we're winding down to the end, I want to see reviews until the last chapter and beyond!! And don't forget to be thinking and asking questions, we're getting close to the 100__th__ review celebration!!_

_Anyway, I typed up the end of this when I was at school actually…weird, huh? But hey, that's why I love having my flash drive!! I carry it with me all the time now!! Oh and to self promote my page, I've decided to start putting youtube video links on my profile, and changing them every month or so. This month's will be some fan-made _Twilight_ trailers, so if you're interested, stop by my profile and click the links!_

_New chapter will be out as soon as I get my reviews, and shock of all shocks, it's going to be called "Another Surprise" because, well, there's going to be another surprise… a new visitor will be coming, and it may just ruin everything for someone! And that's all I'm saying right now! I'm a meanie, ain't I? Tehehe, I love you all, and I'll love you always…don't forget to review!!_


	27. Another Surprise

Another Surprise

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-seven_

_Dedicated to everyone… yes, all of you! (Even you!)_

* * *

Jeza headed out to the garage confused but not letting it hinder her. She fumbled around for the light switch for a bit, finally finding it and throwing the huge room into light, illuminating the row of cars. The Vanquish caught her eye again and she went to it immediately. She knew it inside and out but she still got a thrill whenever she was it. She loved running her hand along the shiny black paint, and walking circles around it. 

It reminded her of Alex. She missed him.

"There's nothing wrong with your car, Alice," Jeza could hear Rosalie whine as she and Alice walked to the garage. Suddenly she knew Alice's plan. "And why can't you just get Edward to check it out for you? I was busy."

"No, you weren't." Alice laughed. "Besides, you said it yourself, you're better with cars than he is."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Her vanity had been appeased but how long would the good mood last when she realized it wasn't Alice's car she'd be fixing. Jeza snickered silently to herself. Poor Rosalie.

Jeza faced the door with a carefully measured amount of guilt on her face. After all, she did feel guilty about it.

Rosalie came in first. Her pompous smile faded immediately when she saw Jeza, and she glared.

"You don't need me, and there's nothing wrong with your car." Rosalie said, her voice carefully blank. "But I'm not going to talk to _her_."

"You don't have to, and she doesn't either," Alice said quickly when she saw that Rosalie would interrupt. "Just know that she's really sorry and she's here for help."

"I still don't get why I'm here." Rosalie huffed, tossing her wavy hair over her shoulders. "I'm not going to make amends."

"That's fine. Just do you know that now?" Alice asked insistently.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to argue something but she grudgingly said; "Yes, I know."

"And you know she's feeling very guilty." Alice persisted.

"Yes, I know, and—" Alice cut her off before she could finish the statement.

"Okay, then!" she clapped her hands together finally, like a judge banging the gavel after giving the verdict. "Now all that's standing between you two being friends again is your stubbornness, Rose."

Rosalie turned her glare on Alice for a second then back to Jeza again. Jeza looked at the ground, and scuffed her toe against the cement floor.

There was silence for a while, followed by Rosalie making a very sudden noise like she was surprised. Jeza looked up to see Alice staring at something every far away, Rosalie was watching her intently and Jeza knew in a second what was going on. Alice was having a vision. After a split second's hesitation, Jeza went to join them at the front of the garage.

"Oh, no," Alice whispered, blinking, her eyes focusing on something much nearer.

"What?" Rosalie asked, ignoring Jeza. "What did you see?"

"We have more guests coming." Alice looked at Jeza and quickly looked away. "I have to talk to Carlisle. Jeza, you, Roz, and Caleb will want to come too."

"Why us?" Jeza was suddenly afraid that their little secret was spilled.

"They're coming for you." Alice said quietly.

"Why Alice?" Jeza almost screamed, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Get you're sister and Caleb, and I'll explain everything." Alice turned and started out the door. "Carlisle deserves to know so tell them to go to his office."

She disappeared and Jeza felt like smashing something. She quickly left the garage before she lost control and wreaked one.

_Roz! Apparently we're going to have some company._ She stormed to the tree line and smashed her fist into a tree before going up to the house again,

_Alice saw something?_ Roz asked curiously. _What?_

_I don't know! She wouldn't say! _Jeza was frustrated and ignored Rosalie who was still standing stunned in the garage doorway. _Just grab Cal and get to Carlisle's office; she claims that she'll explain there._

* * *

Alice of course was first in Carlisle's office, then Roz and Caleb followed soon after. Jeza was the last to arrive, still a little frustrated. 

"So now that we're all here, Alice," Carlisle said calmly, completely unperturbed by Alice tight-lipped visionary secret. "Why don't you tell us what you saw?"

"Okay, but just be careful not to let Edward know about this." Alice said conditionally, pulling at a lock of her black hair. "I don't want him worried about Bella over nothing."

"Okay, so we won't think about it, just tell us what's going on." Caleb was starting to get a little irritated that she seemed to be skirting around the topic at hand.

"They're coming for you three," Alice said slowly. "Well not really _them_, just some representatives for _them_, and I don't know who exactly it's going to be."

She paused, glanced at Carlisle quickly, then the girls and Caleb, then at the floor.

"Who, Alice?" Carlisle's voice was still calm and even

"The Volturi." She said it hesitantly, looking down at the floor, missing the reactions of the others. Carlisle looked immediately at the girls.

Roz and Jeza both stood shocked for a long time, their jaws hanging open and their eyes wide. Caleb's eyes flashed quickly between the girls as if looking got what his proper reaction should be. Silence moved in quickly and covered the room like a thick wool blanket. Alice looked up at last to see the shock settle in. she was a little confused as to their reaction, but didn't worry about it.

All of a sudden, Jeza sucked in a breath like she was going to say something. But she held it in.

_Do it, we need him. _Roz encouraged.

Jeza nodded once and as loud as she could, she screamed one name. "ALEX!"

* * *

_I know, I know, I'm really mean, aren't I? Especially cuz, well, look at the review count…it's about 99 or 100 something, isn't it? Well you know what that means! The next chapters going to be an interview thing! And for this chapter I'm demanding five reviews…for two reasons; one because you seem to have no problem sending in reviews when I ask for a certain number, and two because a few of you have said three reviews is too few. And I agree! Whole-heartedly, I agree! So I want five reviews, and don't forget, if you have any questions you're running out of opportunities to ask them! There's just going to be this interview and the one when I finish…which is just a few more chapters away, depressing I know, but it's true!_

_Anyway, thanks a ton for all the encouragement, and don't expect this next chapter to be out immediately tomorrow. I'll sprain a finger if I have to keep this rhythm of typing up! Don't get me wrong, it's fun to post chapters for y'all, it's just exhausting sometimes!_

_And as always, you know what to do, when you finish reading, I'm commanding you to push that go button and leave me a review…I don't care what it is, just say something! I swear, I even have a review for something that says 'oh, lalalalalalalalalalalala' or something like that! Next chapter is Now What? and yes, my dear Alex will be back…along with some other visitors…are you ready for it!?!?_


	28. Twins Answering With Me

**Meet the Twins**

_Twins of Night and Day 'chapter twenty-eight'_

_Dedicated to everyone who helped me get passed 100 reviews!!_

* * *

**ME**: Okay, so we hit 100+ reviews, you know what that means! PARTY!!! Bring on the music, and the people, and the dancing, and the food, and the Mountain Dew, baby!! (giggle, giggle) Yeah, I know, we can't really throw a party for you guys… I wish I could, trust me, I do! Then you could meet me, your Jeza-original, and my friend who is the wonderful Roz, and both of the guys that are screwing up my life, who are quite possibly the inspiration for Alex and Caleb. Sadly I can't, tear.

Anyway, you obviously know what's going to be going down in this chapter so let's get this show on the road. This time, I got two guest for you, and y'all probably already know that it's the girls. So welcome out the girls! The great Roz and Jeza have finally come to make an appearance!

**JEZA**: Hey, what's up?

**ROZ**: Hi…

**ME**: So let's get started with the question portion of this. Well someone asked if Alex really was abusive or not, and I already answered this for her, but let's get it out in the open for everyone, shall we?

**JEZA**: I'll answer that, Alex may be a bit of a pain sometimes, but he has never truly been someone who likes to beat things out of others. My Alex is a really teddy bear sometimes, and he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they posed a threat to me and Roz.

**ROZ**: Short answer, would be no, he's not.

**ME**: Oh, Chocoholic1614 asked what your mission actually is; she seems to think it's a toss up between killing the Cullens and screwing up the family.

**ROZ**: Well, wow, I didn't know _assassin _automatically translated to _killer_…there's actually quite a story behind that.

**JE ZA**: Yep, you see, we're actually just there to—

**ME**: (slaps hand over Jeza's mouth) Shh! Don't give anything away, they only have two chapters left, don't spoil anything for them yet! (suddenly remembers) Oh, yeah!

I have an announcement! I officially finished the story's first draft, and sadly, aside from this chapter and the finale at the end, you only have two real chapters left. Isn't that kinda depressing?

But, anyway, continuing on, well, _my _Rozzy would like to know what would happen next, but I can't really answer _that _question, now can I?

**ROZ**: Wait, you have a friend with the same name as me?

**ME**: Kinda, it's not her real name; she's using it as a penname since she's basically the same as you.

**ROZ**: That's so cool!

**JEZA**: So no one wanted to use my name as a penname? And I'm not based off of someone?

**ME**: No, Jez, you are, you get the privilege of being based off of me.

**JEZA**: Oh, well that's cool! Does that mean I'm incredibly creative like you?

**ME**: (blush) I'm not all that creative…wait this is sad, I have to have someone I created complement me. Wow, I'm more messed up than I thought!

**JEZA**: There's nothing wrong with that, I think I'm very real!

**ME**: That's kind one of the problems, I think, you guys are so real to me, I can have whole conversations with you.

**ROZ**: That's not a problem, it's a skill.

**ME**: (blush) I guess. Anyway, next question…RosalieHale123 asked me if the Volturi were after you guys, or if Alice was just seeing a cover up decision…or something like that.

**JEZA**: Well considering the mission was considered a failure—

**ME**: Jeza! Shut up! They don't know that yet!

**JEZA**: Sorry…well then, since we kinda…since we…(frustrated) Goddammit! I don't know how to answer that without giving away the rest!

**ME**: That's okay… Do you have a way, Roz?

**ROZ**: (ponders a moment) Nope…don't you hate questions like that…how to say anything without giving away secrets?

**ME**: Well, I just say, 'wait and find out' most of the time…it seems to work well enough for me.

Oh, but you guys missed it…I was called a 40-year-old man…it was kinda funny, I thought.

**ROZ**: Why would a 40-year-old man be writing fan fiction?

**JEZA**: Why would a 40-year-old man be writing about any of the stuff Jakki writes about it…I mean, she's like the epitome of all fangirlness for not only this book series, but quite a few!

**ROZ**: Honestly, have you seen Of Blood and Blondes? That story has teenage-girl-who-can't-figure-out-plotlines written all over it!

**ME**: Thanks, guys, that really helps me self-esteem. Ah, B&B, that was my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, and a complete failure…I really should delete it…but it was the first thing I ever wrote on here. And it's got nostalgia to it; I can look back and see how I've progressed as a writer.

Oh, I'm re-reading some reviews, some of the things my fans said are kinda funny…like, did you guys know someone called you two skanks?

**ROZ**: What?

**JEZA**: (quite angry about this) Oh, no. No one calls us anything thing like that…who was it?

**ROZ**: Calm down, Jeza, we don't need to expose anything because of this.

**JEZA**: Hell, no, I don't care what I expose; _no one_ calls us names like that. Jakki, give me that bitch's name.

**ROZ**: Honestly, Jez, its no big deal.

**JEZA**: THE HELL IT ISN'T!

**ME**: Yeah, no big deal, I'm sure they only said that 'cause they thought you two had killed Bella. Besides, I can't tell you the name if I know you're going to kill them, I have a duty to keep my fans safe.

**JEZA**: (fumes silently)

**ROZ**: (shakes head improvingly)

**ME**: Didn't you guys know you made a lot of enemies with the fans after the little scene in the club?

**JEZA**: Oh come on!

**ROZ**: Here we go again. (whispers) Jeza's really touchy about this.

**JEZA**: I'm already catching enough crap about this, and I feel guilty, and Jesus Christ! Do you honestly think I was planning on stealing Emmett from Rosalie? I was _dancing_! Just dancing! Harmless dancing! Get over it!

**ROZ**: I told you she was touchy.

**ME**: Yeah, remind me never to bring that up again. But anyway, you guys apparently have redeemed yourselves, since I haven't been getting any angry reviews like that in along time…but people were quite shocked to find out that you worked for the Volturi.

**RO Z**: Yeah, I bet that was quite a bomb to drop, so to speak.

**J EZA**: I still don't get why they chose us…I mean the title of _assassin_ does carry with it a substantial weight but still! They could have done it on their own.

**RO Z**: I'm not complaining…after all, they pay well for giving us such a cakewalk…well it should have been a cakewalk.

**J EZA**: Shove it, Roz, I know where you're going with that one and for the billionth time; It's. Not. My. Fault.

**R OZ**: I know! I'm not blaming you for anything here.

**JEZ A**: Yeah, sure…

**ME**: Okay, okay, no fighting…honestly, I think the whole mission kinda screwed with your relationship.

**R OZ**: Yeah, it'll be a bit tense for a while…

**JEZ A**: Don't worry though; we'll get over it pretty quick.

**ME**: Good, and I think that's it for questions…thanks a lot, girls, for coming and doing this for me…I appreciate it.

**JE ZA**: Yeah, no problem.

**R OZ**: It's the least we could have done.

**ME**: So there you have it…you finally get to see an interview-type-thinger with the twins. I'm not asking for any reviews between this and the next chapter…dealing with the suspense between the last chapter to the next one is enough punishment…the next chapter will be up really really soon…I swear! It'll be up _today_! Plus you get your Volturi representatives in the next chapter…and congratulations on making the five review mark there! I really hate doing this, but I really love reviews, and I know you can do it!


	29. Now What?

**Now What?**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter twenty-nine_

_Dedicated to…umm…someone…I don't know who yet, but someone…_

* * *

She raced down the stairs with Roz and Caleb on her heels. She yanked the door open to see Alex break through the trees and run up to her.

"Alex, we're screwed!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, starting to sob on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Alex asked, looking up at Roz and back down at Jeza.

"Let's go talk about this quietly." Roz said, nodding to the trees. Alex nodded, picking up Jeza, turning to lead the way.

"Now wait just a second." All the Cullens at this point had gathered around behind the girls. Jasper and Edward looked tense, and it didn't take long to realize what they were doing. It took a bit longer to realize it was Carlisle speaking. His voice sounded completely differed contorted with mistrust and surprised outrage. "After what you've done to there tow not once, but twice since we've known them, do you really expect us to just let you disappear with them again?"

"They're my girls," Alex said shortly, keeping one arm tight on Jeza, he put her back on the ground and held out the other to Roz. "_What I've done_ has nothing to do with the situation at hand, I think. Especially if one of my girls is crying because of it."

"I don't think so," Jasper growled and suddenly the air around him seemed to form lightning around him, crackling madly. Everyone felt the sudden surge in tension.

"Let them go, and leave them to us." Emmett added, Rosalie nodded beside him, which would have surprised everyone if they weren't so keyed up.

"And shouldn't you be running for the hills?" Bella spat cruelly, joining in on the family's game of get-rid-of-Alex. "After all, it's the Volturi that's on their way."

Alex's eyes widened, he looked to Roz who nodded mutely. Jeza picked her head up off his shoulder, and slowly said. "They'll probably be using Demetri so we don't have a chance to run. We might as well face them. After all, who'd hire us if they knew we'd chickened out once already?"

Alex nodded dumbly; Caleb did too, understanding.

"Why ruin our record?" Caleb said, shrugging. "We have to keep our record clean if we hope to continue or some upstart will run us out of business."

"Wait what?" Alice had her eyes closed and was shaking her head wildly. "I don't understand, are we missing something?"

"Yes, and you are meant to be missing this part." Roz said slowly, turning to face all eight Cullens with even, empty orange eyes. "All you need to know right now is that Alex is safe, we nee to talk to him, and currently this doesn't concern you."

The four of them left quickly, before the shocked Cullens could comprehend the situation enough to reply or stop them.

* * *

They didn't get much time to talk before they were joined by two new vampires. One was a tall, statuesque, blonde vampire, she could have put even the gorgeous Rosalie to shame. The other was a large, intimidating man with wavy dark hair. Both had dull crimson eyes and looked somewhat out of place in the surrounding trees. They belonged in a castle somewhere in Italy.

"Hello," the blonde said falsely polite, her grin flashed evilly. "How are we doing on out little job here?"

"Hello, Heidi, Demetri." Alex said calmly. "How nice of you to check up on us."

The dark haired male, Demetri, scowled. "How are you progressing?"

"Well enough," Jeza tried desperately to calm herself. "I didn't know we would be getting evaluated or assessed. Do you have a deadline too then?"

Heidi's eyes snapped to Jeza alarmingly fast and Jeza dodged quickly before Heidi's hand could make contact with her face.

"You think so low of us that you think we set deadlines on tings?" Heidi growled her voice dangerously low.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Roz sneered.

"I told them not to hire assassins." Demetri hissed to Heidi. "They're always so high and mighty."

"They're the best at acclimating to any given environment." Heidi shrugged. " And you now Aro, Caius and Marcus only count on the best. They appear at the top of the list so they were chosen."

"The best usually are." Jeza chuckled proudly, her natural vanity conquering her unease. "You're just lucky we were available."

"Ha! With your arrogance and price, _you_'re lucky you were even hired!" Demetri spat back. "Now did you do what you were assigned to do?"

"Mostly," Caleb shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Heidi snapped.

"It means we know everything you asked us to about Bella but the other end of the condition is still open." Caleb snapped back. "We had a minor set back and we just got back to finish up our job. If you hadn't come to interrupt us, we could've had it done in a week or so. But you just set us back, and now we can't bring ourselves back into trust or finish this."

"That's your fault!" Demetri growled.

"Oh, yeah, our fault you're here." Roz scoffed. "Well I suppose it is. I mean we could have turned you down and then we wouldn't even be in this mess. Tell your boss thanks for this, will you?"

Both growled severely, causing Alex and Caleb to growl back in defense.

"Chill out, you too," Jeza scolded. "You're acting worse than those dogs were."

Alex narrowed his eyes at her but stepped back and relaxed. Caleb copied him much slower.

"Either way, give up you're information and we'll leave. You'll have to stop by Volterra to collect your payment." Demetri said, stretching to show off his muscular physic. Jeza and Roz just looked away disgustedly. Of course they got saddled with two extremely vain bodyguards. Jeza flexed her hands, wanting desperately to punch each of them in the gut. Just one quick jab, just one and she's be happy.

"Fine," Roz sighed, grabbing one of Jeza's hands before she did anything rash; Alex grabbed the other quickly. "you want what we got, then here."

* * *

_Okay, then, I told you I'd do it and I did, two chapters in one day…even though I think technically the last chapter didn't count…because it was a character chapter. And more announcements, before I forget. I've started writing the background of the girls…I'll start posting it soon, hopefully, I have the first two chapters done, one each in Roz's and Jeza's points of view, and I just started the third, which will be in Alex's. It's going to be fun!_

_Also, the next chapter is the last chapter, and I will be making a kind of epilogue-slash-finale after that, but mainly, you have one chapter left…this is so sad! I'm already missing the girls…but you know they'll never really be gone from my head._

_Next chapter; chapter thirty (anyone else an FMA fan, and getting the flashback of Al's voice introducing the next episode? I know I am!) the Mission Objective. See you then…and I want four reviews…five seemed to be almost too much for you guys…I think you're getting lazy or something, less and less reviews…tsk tsk._


	30. Mission Objective

**Mission Objective**

_Twins of Night and Day chapter thirty_

_Dedicated to my mom, because a mother should never go without recognition. Thank you, mom, for everything!_

* * *

"Okay, then," Heidi sighed. "Finally we're getting somewhere!"

"Well then," Jeza shook her hands free and stalked up to Demetri till she was inches away. She glared strait up into his red eyes with blind determination. "Tell your boss that—"

"Will you stop calling them our boss?" Demetri said gruffly, pushing her away and taking a step back. "_You_ are working for them too, so they're _your_ bosses too."

"No, they're our _employers_, not our _boss_!" Roz hissed. "There's a difference. We're getting paid for our work and we'll only work for them for a while. _You_, on the other hand, work for them all the time, with little or no pay, am I right?"

Heidi growled, her lips pulling back from her teeth as she bared them to Roz.

"Do you want information or not?" Caleb demanded, nodding to Jeza. The commanding seductress façade was replaced in her demeanor.

"So, about the Cullen girl," Jeza continued, stepping back up to Demetri. Heidi snarled at her from behind her back.

* * *

Demetri and Heidi left as soon as they got their information. The group of four headed back up to the Cullen house. Alex fallowed the girls directly into the showy dinning room where Roz and Jeza called to them.

Every one of the Cullens walked at human pace to the dining room and glared at Alex as they passed him. Rosalie even bared her teeth at him for a second.

"What do you want now?" Jasper fumed. "Since you keep hiding things from us."

"We're going to explain everything to you." Roz said calmly and evenly. "We'd like to start off that almost everything we've already told you about ourselves and our past is true."

"We told you our real names." Jeza continued. "We really are from 1692, Alex really changed us and we changed Caleb. Our powers really are real, obviously, as well as, our strange weaknesses. However, Alex…"

"I am not really an abusive person." Alex said evenly, trying to give a warm smile but failing. "I love my girls and I would never cause them pain like that. I just did what I did so the girls could get closer to you."

"We were here on a mission, and getting close to you was necessary for that." Caleb joined, feeling awkward about their cliché story-telling. "We are assassins but we were hired to get information by the Volturi, which is why we had representatives here for us."

And they told the whole story from then on. Aro had been extreamly curios about Bella since she's been changed and he didn't want to come himself. So he hired the four of them to go undercover for him. They managed to get the information they had been told to get but had failed to convince Bella to join them as the rest of the job required.

When they were asked why they were telling the Cullens all this, they just shrugged.

"We're getting paid for what we did," Roz shrugged. "And it's not like we're going to be able to finish anything now."

"Also," Jeza meet each pair of yellow-gold eyes with her even orange gaze. "We're assassins; this type of work is out of our norm. to be totally honest, we don't know what to do now."

"We're just so use to just killing our target, collecting our prize, and disappearing into the shadows until we're needed again." Roz kept going, her eyes somewhat mocking. "We aren't supposed to kill anyone so we really don't know how to finish this."

Bella's face was amazingly calm; Edward was shaking in fury at her side, though.

"Was Aro really so interested in her?" Esme asked, struggling to understand.

"Apparently," Caleb shrugged. "Although I have no clue why he had to hire _us_."

"Aro chooses who he thinks is the absolute best for what he needs done." Carlisle said slowly. "You seemed to be the best for the job, thus, he hired you."

"Well, we should go," Alex said suddenly. "We have another job waiting for us."

Caleb nodded and the two of them left to let the girls do what they needed to.

"Thanks for your hospitality, it was very generous and we regret having taken advantage of it." Roz said humbly, standing with Jeza.

"If you ever need us, though, we'll give you a discount." Jeza winked, flipping a small black and white card onto the table so it skidded dramatically. "Just ask for us by our codenames; Night—" she pointed to Roz— "and Day."

Together the girls also left, picking up matching black leather jackets from the hall as they left, catching a real look at them, the family noticed that they were matching in everything. Both girls had on black boots and long dark jeans. Under their jackets they had simple ribbed tank tops; Jeza's was red, Roz's blue. Jeza's hair flew wildly around her head in a crazy golden halo. Roz's blew much more gently, like a dark imitation of a waterfall tipped on its side. For the first time they looked like vampires, or more intimidating, assassins.

Emmett reached forward and took the card off the table. He read it out loud for the others. "_Rozlynn, Jezalynn, Caleb, and Alexander; for anytime you need to end something. Professionals in finishing things off_. There's a number too."

Alice took the card and read it over as well. "_The Twins of Night and Day_. I never saw this one coming."

Mutely everyone seemed to agree, distantly in the background, the roar of a big diesel engine revved with ringing finality.

"I hope we cross paths with them again." Rosalie shrugged, stretching her hands over her head. "They must have a killer job; I wish I could be like that."

"You would, Rose," Edward said. "_A killer job_, indeed."

Everyone laughed at the little joke, the mood lightened considerably. Not including the lies that had brought them there, the Cullens were glad to have had the chance to meet them.

_For anytime you need to end something_

_Professionals in finishing things off_

_The Twins of Night and Day_

_

* * *

__Okay so there's the final chapter, I had a few places I wanted to stop it. Originally it was supposed to end with Emmett reading the card, then Alice's line, "I never saw this one coming," hit me and I just had to put it in…and then I just wanted to show off the 350's beautiful attributes just one last time…then Rosalie decided she wanted to be an assassin too on me, thus she got another line, and the 'killer job' pun just begged to be added in. then it didn't really have an end in my opinion, so I had to add the last three lines of the card in there and finally it seemed to end…my 'beta' told me she liked this ending the best so I kept it…plus, why cut off the end if this chapter is already a little short, right?_

_Well anyway, thank you, you guys rocked, and I hope you enjoyed it!!_


	31. Some Parting Words

**Some Parting Words**

_This is the final note, from me, Jakki, you're insane author._

That's it, I'm finished. At 9:12 am on November 14th 2007, during my Econ class I finally finished the first story of my twins. And I really wanted to thank you all personally for helping me finished this whole think in about two months! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you guys all a big group huge from everyone that showed up in this story. And now watch as I name everyone you're getting a huge from; Jeza, Roz, Alex, Caleb, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Mike Newton, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, and any of the Quiliute wolves I currently am forgetting, there's a lot of them, I know.

Anyway, I'm totally excited to say this is only the third multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished. My first was _Masquerades in Battle_, my well-liked Harry Potter fic. Two is the fic for Naruto I'm still debating on posting or not, called _Almost Like Royalty_. Anyway, you can go ahead and read them if you want, but you don't have to!

And a special thanks to my one and only real flame on here! It took me how long to get a real flame! I'm so happy! I'm weird I know, but I love flames! I do! It tells me what I'm doing wrong! Ten nice reviews are equal to one mean one, and I need the mean ones to improve my skills, otherwise my dream will never be filled out to what I want it to be. Even if I do end up becoming a mechanic and write on the side. Oh, I'm going to get an interview for UTI, wish me luck! It's the tech school of my dreams! I really wanna get in…I wanna be a auto tech almost as much as I wanna be an author…maybe even more! By the way, Auto tech is and Automotive Technician… I wanna be as good with cars as Jacob and Rosalie are!

Again, I love you, and I thank you, more than you can imagine. Seriously! I love you all, this whole story goes out to you! And some of you may have already heard, but as long as people are reading, I will continue to write, and anytime you have an idea for anything, PM me, and I'll write it, especially for you! I promise, I write everyday and I'm starting to run out of ideas to write about! Honestly! Don't be shy! I'll even let you read it first, so you can beta the story before I post it!

Love you, and thanks for helping me write this, much love to all of you and now I can officially say that Roz and Jeza are back. If you're interested in the continuation of the story you can either go to my profile and find the new story or you can search for their new story. Everyone, I encourage you, if you really liked/loved this story, find _Returning to Forks_ and read it!!


End file.
